


The greatest adventures of Dadfoot & Moomy

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Romantic Comedy, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: James y Lily están muertos. Harry ha vencido a Voldemort y como es lógico, no existe mejor persona para cuidar de él que Sirius Black, excepto, muy probablemente, su novio Remus Lupin.Estas son las grandes aventuras de Padfoot y Moony, un par de jóvenes inexpertos que día a día aprenderán que criar a un bebé puede ser más agotador que pelear contra el mago oscuro más peligroso del último siglo, pero no tan agotador como criar a un adolescente.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. Harry.

Era una noche lluviosa y de vientos violentos. Remus se encontraba en la cocina encendiendo la estufa y colocando sobre ella la tetera llena de agua cuando un relámpago especialmente brillante se abrió paso a través de su ventana.

Era 31 de octubre de 1981 y Remus jamás había presenciado una tormenta como aquella.

La dirección del viento cambió repentinamente y la lluvia y el frío comenzaron a colarse por una de las pequeñas ventanas del recibidor. Remus se alejó de la estufa cuya única flama encendida amenazaba con ser extinguida por el aire y se dispuso a cerrar la ventana esperando que su vieja alfombra no se hubiera mojado demasiado.

Sus pasos eran lentos y forzados. La luna llena se marchó dos días atrás y su cuerpo estaba hecho un estropicio. Le dolía cada articulación y las nuevas cicatrices sobre su piel ardían como el infierno. Tenía sólo veintiún años y se sentía como un jodido anciano.

Remus llegó hasta la ventana y la cerró con seguro antes de mirar a través de ella. El cielo presumía unas nubes oscuras y gordas que no dejaban de llorar y que aparentemente no se detendrían en un buen rato. No había rastro de la luna o las estrellas en el cielo y eso, por absurdo que fuera, causó en Remus un sentimiento de nostalgia que rápidamente se transformó en un mal presentimiento.

El castaño se recargó en la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Mordió su labio inferior en gesto pensativo antes de soltarlo con un quejido de dolor al recordar que se lo había lastimado en su forma lobuna. Estaba a punto de alejase de la ventana y cerrar las cortinas cuando una luz blanca atravesó el cristal.

Por un momento, Remus creyó que se trataba de un relámpago más, pero después de unos segundos de espera —cuando el trueno jamás chocó contra la tierra— se dio cuenta de que en realidad tenía una visita.

Una que no quería tener en ese momento.

Remus cerró las cortinas con expresión cansada. Apagó las luces y regresó a la cocina dispuesto a fingir que no escuchó la puerta. Sabía que su actitud estaba siendo infantil, pero simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de tratar con Sirius Black. Ya había tenido suficiente con la discusión que habían mantenido la última vez que se encontraron.

La luz de la motocicleta golpeó contra las cortinas y se extendió de manera tenue por toda la sala principal. Remus retiró la tapa de la tetera y arrojó dentro del agua hirviendo algunas rajitas de canela antes de volver a taparla y bajar la intensidad de la llama. El sonido del motor de la motocicleta era cada vez más fuerte conforme más se aproximaba. Retumbaba dentro de los oídos de Remus y hacía que la culpa le carcomiera. Afuera estaba lloviendo y Sirius había ido de Londres hasta Gales en un viaje de dos horas y media en ese endemoniado híbrido de metal.

Entonces el sonido se detuvo, no así la culpa de Remus. Las luces de la motocicleta se apagaron y el hombre lobo se encontró de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina, con una taza de té que no dejó reposar en absoluto y con la mirada clavada en la puerta mientras era golpeada insistentemente.

—¡Remus! —le llamó

El primer instinto del hombre lobo fue el de abrir la puerta. La voz de Sirius se escuchaba ahogada por el sonido de la fuerte lluvia.

»¡Remus, por favor! —insistió

A Remus le quemaban las manos por dejarlo entrar, pero si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que Sirius retomaría el tema que los había hecho pelear en primer lugar. No podía ceder, Remus sabía que hacía lo correcto, pero Sirius siempre había sido del tipo necio. Del tipo que estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería porque podía.

—¡Remus, por favor! ¡Harry está conmigo!

El gesto de aflicción de Remus rápidamente se transformó en desconcierto. Atravesó el salón principal lo más rápido que sus maltrechas piernas se lo permitieron y dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro, abrió la puerta.

Y lo que encontró del otro lado le rompió el corazón.

Sirius se encontraba de pie, mirándolo como si se tratara de un salvavidas en medio del mar. Su cabello, siempre perfecto, estaba mojado por la lluvia y desordenado por el viento. Sus ojos grises mostraban una expresión de pánico y sujetaba al pequeño Harry de un año contra su pecho como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Algo realmente malo había ocurrido.

Sin decir una palabra, Remus se apartó de la puerta y dejó que Sirius entrara sin importarle que empapara el piso de madera vieja y fue hasta entonces que Remus notó que temblaba.

Sirius se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, como si no supiera qué hacer o qué decir. Harry parecía dormido sobre su pecho, envuelto en la chaqueta de cuero de Sirius hasta la cabeza. Remus caminó hasta la pequeña chimenea y la encendió antes de llevar a Black hasta el sofá frente a ella. Pero incluso así, su cuerpo no dejó de temblar.

No era frío lo que Sirius tenía.

Remus quería hacer preguntas. Muchas preguntas. Pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar y parecía que Sirius aún se esforzaba por poner sus pensamientos en orden, así que se abstuvo de hacerlas. Remus se preguntó si estaría bien conseguirle una taza de té o si estaría bien pedirle que le dejara ver al niño. No lo sabía; el ambiente era tan tenso que no se atrevía a moverse demasiado.

Sirius permaneció con los ojos clavados en el fuego de la chimenea. Arrullaba a Harry lentamente y lo pegaba a su pecho como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. Repentinamente, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse y cuando la primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, dijo:

—James y Lily están muertos.

Tal vez durante todo ese tiempo, Sirius había estado buscando una mejor manera de dar la noticia y simplemente no había encontrado ninguna que le hiciera justicia a tan terrible acontecimiento.

Remus estaba en shock.

»Peter nos traicionó, Remus. Esa maldita rata los vendió a Voldemort.

El castaño miró al bebé en brazos del pelinegro. Apenas y podía ver un mechón de cabello negro asomándose entre la tela que lo envolvía. De alguna manera, la noticia no lo impresionó tanto como debió. Ya sabían de la existencia de un traidor entre los miembros de La Orden, pero que fuera uno de ellos, uno de sus mejores amigos... simplemente no sabía que sentir. ¿Es que Peter no había sentido el mínimo de cariño por ellos?

—¿Estás seguro? —Fue la única pregunta que vino a su mente. Sabía que era estúpida, pero se negaba a aceptar que dos de sus mejores amigos estuvieran muertos.

—Yo mismo lo confirmé. Es mi culpa, Remus. Jamás debí dejar que Peter tomara mi lugar cómo guardián del secreto.

—Hicimos lo que creímos mejor en el momento, Sirius. No tienes la culpa de nada —le consoló a pesar de su propio corazón roto—. ¿Dumbledore ya lo sabe?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas aún inundaban sus ojos.

—Cuando llegué y vi lo que había ocurrido sólo pude tomar a Harry y venir a buscarte, pero Hagrid estaba cerca, así que supongo que se lo dirá.

Remus asintió en silencio. El dolor de su pecho era intenso y le oprimía el corazón con fuerza. Estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llorar. No existía ningún gesto humano que conociera para expresar el dolor que sentía.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con... qué ocurrió con Voldemort y con Peter? —preguntó porque aún si estaba sufriendo, sabía que era importante saberlo.

—Encontré el cadáver de Voldemort justo frente a Harry, es obvio que intentó hacerle daño y no pudo. —Era extraño que, aunque esa declaración había puesto fin a una larga guerra, no se sintió satisfactoria en absoluto—. Peter logró escapar.

Remus aguardó en silencio, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Era demasiada información por procesar. Con la llegada de Sirius había esperado una nueva discusión sobre mudarse juntos a Londres, con Sirius prácticamente rogándole y él recordándole que era peligroso que viviera con un monstruo como él; que era peligroso que alguien como él viviera rodeado de tantas personas. Ciertamente hubiera preferido una discusión más de pareja y no las malas noticias que acababa de recibir.

Lily y James estaban muertos. Se habían ido y no volverían por muy valiente que hubiera sido su sacrificio.

Remus volvió a mirar a Harry en brazos de Sirius. Estaba tan tranquilo, cómodo con la presencia de su adorado padrino. Era obvio que no tenía idea de la situación y Remus se preguntó que sería de él. A partir de esa noche, cargaría con el peso de ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico sin la guía de un padre y una madre. Solo. Tan pequeño y tan solo.

Tal vez la guerra había terminado pero los estragos que había dejado eran fatales.

—Tenemos que localizar a Dumbledore —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Él siempre tenía las respuestas—. Debe saber lo que ha ocurrido. Debemos comenzar a buscar a Peter.

Remus se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea. Tomó un puñado de polvos flu dispuesto a hacer una llamada rápida al despacho de Dumbledore pero la voz de Sirius le interrumpió.

—Quedémonos con Harry.

Remus se detuvo en seco. Con la mano extendida hacia el jarrón de los polvos a medio camino. Tal vez no había escuchado bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó esperando que cuando Sirius volviera a hablar, no soltara ninguna otra locura.

—Cuidemos de Harry, Remus. Convirtámonos en sus padres. Estoy seguro de que es lo que James y Lily hubieran querido, que nosotros...

—Has perdido la cabeza, Sirius —le interrumpió con la voz ahogada de frustración—. Sabes que es imposible.

—Lo es sólo si tú insiste en que lo sea —retó con una mirada fiera, pegando al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos aún más cerca de su pecho.

—¡Soy un monstruo, Sirius! ¿Cómo diablos pretendes poner a un niño de un año bajo el mismo techo que un hombre lobo?

—¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esa mierda, Remus! ¡Sólo eres un jodido cobarde escondiéndose tras sus propias inseguridades!

—No entiendes nada, Sirius. Nunca lo has entendido. ¡Estoy harto! Este ni siquiera es un buen momento para discutirlo.

—Nunca es un buen momento.

—¡Ya basta!

Remus se volteó para encararlo. Hacerle ver que no estaba jugando, que si volvía a abrir la boca para insistir con la misma mierda, todo se terminaría entre ellos.

Pero no fue la voz de Sirius la que irrumpió en el silencio del salón, sino la de Harry. Estaba llorando, aparentemente asustado por el repentino estruendo de sus voces demasiado violentas. Su llanto era como el sonido de los truenos en el exterior y parecía que sufría tanto que el corazón de Remus se hizo pequeño.

Rápidamente, Sirius apartó a Harry de su pecho y desenvolvió su cabecita para poder ver su rostro. Su piel morena, tan parecida a la su padre, brillaba por el reflejo de sus lágrimas contra el fuego en la chimenea, como lava. Sus ojitos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados. Sus pestañas negras como la noche, largas y húmedas por el llanto. Sus cejitas se fruncían en un gesto de dolor demasiado adorable y su boquita abierta estaba adornada con dientecitos blancos que no habían terminado de salir. Pero había algo más, algo que Remus jamás le había visto.

Allí en su frente, una cicatriz sangrante en forma de rayo había aparecido.

—Oh, por Dios... —dijo Remus antes de apartarse de la chimenea y prácticamente correr junto a Sirius.

El pelinegro parecía en shock, con sus hermosos ojos grises abiertos de par en par, observando la herida en la frente de Harry y sin saber qué hacer. Era obvio que aquella no era una herida normal y Remus no se explicaba como era que Harry la había soportado sin llorar hasta ese momento.

—Sirius, escúchame. Necesito que apliques en Harry todos los encantamientos de curación que conozcas. Los más fuertes. Esa herida no es normal.

Sirius asintió, aparentemente saliendo del shock y entrando en modo auror. Sacó su varita de su cinturón y la empuñó con cuidado sobre la herida de su ahijado. Sus manos temblando como si el pequeño se pudiera romper.

Remus se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Sirius con pánico.

—Por algunas pociones. Los encantamientos no serán suficientes.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que Remus se alegró de necesitar tantas pociones para heridas malditas y tenerlas tan a la mano. Tal vez Harry no resistiría hasta que Severus llegara y preparara algo.

Cuando volvió a la sala, el llanto de Harry se había convertido en hipo y pequeños quejidos pero el trabajo de Sirius parecía continuar sobre su frente.

—Ha dejado de sangrar pero no cierra por completo —anunció y Remus colocó el montón de frascos con diferentes pociones sobre la mesa de té.

—Sigue intentando. Algo de tu entrenamiento debe ser de utilidad.

—No sangraba cuando lo encontré. O no lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Oh, Merlín.

—Tranquilízate, Sirius.

—Tenías razón, Remus. No sé como pretendía cuidar de él.

Remus vio en el rostro de su amante la preocupación y el terror. Amaba tanto a ese niño. Ambos lo hacían. Y era tan obvio que ninguno estaba preparado para cuidar de él, pero el amor seguía siendo enorme y ¿cómo podía, alguno de los dos, pretender dejarlo a su suerte? Estaba seguro de que alguna buena familia de magos con experiencia podría criarlo. Estaba seguro de que incluso lo haría su familia muggle si se lo pidieran, pero si Harry se iba lejos de ellos, Remus estaba seguro de que se llevaría con él sus corazones.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco. O tal vez estaba demasiado conmovido, pero Remus no podía soportar la idea de perder a ese niño de la misma forma en que habían perdido a sus padres.

—Vas a hacerlo bien, Sirius. Vamos a hacerlo bien —dijo destapando una botellita con contenido azul. Perdiéndose por completo la reacción de Sirius.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero era obvio que el ambiente había cambiado. Ahora era mucho más tranquilo y ambos pudieron concentrarse en atender al pequeño Harry.

Minutos después, la herida había cerrado por completo y lo único que quedó fue una enrojecida marca con la peculiar forma de un relámpago que no volvería a doler nunca más. 


	2. Citatorio.

Remus se levantó del sofá con la espalda un poco adolorida y los ojos irritados. Había pasado las últimas tres horas leyendo pesados libros de leyes sin que alguno de ellos le diera una pista sobre los argumentos que podría utilizar en el juicio frente al Wizengamot y comenzaba a frustrarse. No había manera de que alguien le permitiera vivir bajo el mismo techo que un niño de un año; no con su condición.

El castaño devolvió los libros a la estantería de donde los había tomado prestados, teniendo especial cuidado en mantener el orden alfabético y temático que él mismo había impuesto en la biblioteca personal de la casa Black. No le tomó mucho tiempo, sabía prácticamente donde iba todo por la cantidad de tiempo que invertía en ese lugar.

Una vez todos los libros estuvieron en orden, Moony apagó las luces con un movimiento de varita y cerró la puerta después de salir. Atravesó el pasillo alfombrado y polvoriento mientras los retratos de los antiguos Black le miraban con tanto asco que no pudo evitar echarse a reír no sin pensar que, si Sirius deseaba criar a Harry en aquel horrible lugar, primero necesitaría unas reformas que lo hicieran mucho más hogareño. Un niño no podía crecer rodeado de objetos malditos, retratos que gritaban obscenidades y cabezas cercenadas de elfos domésticos. Sobre todo, cabezas cercenadas de elfos domésticos.

Remus subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y atravesó el corredor hasta la habitación de Sirius cuya puerta de pesada madera oscura se encontraba entreabierta, dejando salir la tenue luz amarillenta del interior. Era extraño que Padfoot siguiera despierto después del día de locos que habían tenido; acosados por todos los periódicos del mundo mágico y, además, puestos a prueba por el carácter incansable que Harry parecía haber heredado de James.

El hombre lobo abrió la puerta suavemente, causando apenas un rechinido en las bisagras y el suave susurro que causó la fricción entre la madera y la alfombra. Una lámpara de aceite descansaba en la cómoda junto a la cama y sobre el colchón, Sirius Black dormía profundamente con la boca entreabierta y su largo cabello en todas direcciones sobre la mullida almohada. Las noches de fiestas hasta el amanecer parecían no tener comparación con lo cansado que era tener que cuidar de un bebé. Harry, en cambio, estaba tan despierto como una lechuza.

El pequeño se encontraba sentado junto a su padrino con un libro ilustrado en sus pequeñas y regordetas manos con el que golpeaba su estómago sin dejar de insistir, pidiendo caprichosamente que se lo leyera. Sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados y sus cejas fruncidas al igual que su boquita que dibujaba un puchero bastante adorable. Harry no llevaba ni una semana con Sirius y ya parecía tan malcriado como él. Remus no podía permitirlo.

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

—Vamos, Harry. No le exijas a Sirius algo que no puede darte. Sabes que él no sabe leer.

El castaño se sentó junto a ellos en la cama y tomó al niño entre sus brazos que gustoso se dejó manipular y acurrucar en los brazos del hombre lobo.

—Escuché eso —dijo Sirius entonces y Remus sonrió.

—Harry quiere leer Little Miss Sunshine.

—¿Otra vez?

—Otra vez.

—Odio ese libro —dijo Sirius, quejumbroso.

—No digas eso frente a Harry, es su favorito.

Dramáticamente, Remus cubrió con sus manos las orejitas del bebé quien sólo soltó una alegre carcajada.

—Parece que aún tiene energía —Sirius se lamentó con fingido cansancio. O tal vez no tanto.

—Un niño de un año te ha vencido, Pads.

—El casi inexistente respeto que siento por Lily y James se ha elevado considerablemente.

—Nadie dijo que tener un niño era fácil. —Remus miró a Harry y este levantó su cabecita para mirarlo también. Sus ojos resplandecían angelicalmente. Era un chantajista de primera.

—Es lindo.

—Lo es.

—¿Más que yo?

—¿Estás celoso de un bebé?

—Responde, Lunático.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—Lo es.

—Harry Potter me ha robado a mi novio —dijo Black rodando sobre el colchón y enterrando su rostro en la almohada como una adolescente caprichosa, pero antes de que Remus pudiera decir o hacer algo, el ojigris se levantó y tomó al bebé, lo recostó en la cama y comenzó a hacerle tantas cosquillas que Harry no paraba de reír mostrando sus dientecitos prácticamente nuevos en el proceso—. ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Moony es mío!

La risa de Harry inundaba toda la habitación y la llenaba de una calidez que sólo un niño podía brindar. Remus observaba toda la escena desde su lugar en la cama; el rostro algo cansado pero sonriente de Sirius, la forma en que su cabello oscuro caía sobre él, sus ojos arrugados en esa adorable expresión de felicidad. El pequeño cuerpo de Harry agitando las piernas y los brazos, intentando defenderse, pero disfrutando de la atención. Su cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y sus enormes ojos tan parecidos a los de Lily brillando como el sol.

Remus realmente quería guardar ese momento para siempre. Era como tener una familia.

—El citatorio del juicio llegó esta tarde, mientras estabas de compras —confesó entonces.

Lentamente, Sirius detuvo su ataque de cosquillas y su expresión se oscureció. Las carcajadas de Harry sonaron por un segundo más pero como si hubiera leído el ambiente, el niño guardó silencio casi de inmediato. Ambos pelinegros le miraron, el más pequeño como si no entendiera porqué la diversión había cesado, el mayor completamente consciente de la situación.

—No van a alejarte de nosotros —le dijo más convencido de lo que Remus sabía que realmente se sentía—. Dumbledore está de nuestro lado.

—Ya me siento lo suficientemente agradecido por tener la oportunidad de defender mi condición, Sirius. Era más de lo que podría pedir.

—No vamos a perder el juicio, Lunático. Lo prometo.

Remus miró el rostro desconcertado de Harry y luego a su novio.

—Es el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y yo un peligroso hombre lobo. Si perdemos e insistimos en esto, podrían incluso quitarte los derechos sobre él y ¿entonces qué? Seguramente lo enviarían con su familia muggle donde crecería aislado e incomprendido.

—Dijiste que lo intentarías —le recriminó con expresión dolida.

—Y voy a hacerlo. No hay nada que desee más que estar contigo y con él... pero si no es posible, no quiero que insistas en el tema y comprometas a Harry por mi culpa. Aún podré visitarlos durante los días lejanos a la luna llena.

—No es lo mismo. Quiero que estés aquí conmigo. Con nosotros. Quiero que seamos una familia. Una familia de verdad.

Remus sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba. Sirius deseaba que Harry tuviera la familia que él no había podido tener; una familia que lo llenara de amor y seguridad. Una familia que lo alentara a salir adelante y a ser quien quisiera ser. Una familia que lo apoyara. Una familia con la cual poder salir de vacaciones, ir al cine o a comer. Porque tal vez Padfoot había tenido a sus padres y a su hermano hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo, pero a excepción de su relación con Regulus durante el último año, Sirius jamás se sintió como un Black.

—Lo sé, Pads.

Y precisamente por que lo sabía era que Remus no quería arruinarlo todo. No quería arrebatarle la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre había deseado. Él aún sería parte de su vida, aunque no vivieran bajo el mismo techo y sus visitas estuvieran limitadas y probablemente monitoreadas por el ministerio.

—¿Cuándo es la cita? —cambió de tema, pero algo le decía a Remus que Sirius no se había rendido. Nunca se rendía.

—El próximo miércoles tenemos que presentarnos frente al Wizengamot. La sesión será cerrada así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por los reporteros.

—Aún tenemos tiempo. Reuniremos a La Orden. Estoy seguro de que todos querrán testificar a tu favor. También presentaremos las cartas que Lily y James te escribían para pedirte que cuidaras de Harry durante sus misiones. No les daremos la oportunidad de decirte que no puedes quedarte.

Remus se quedó sin aliento. Por un momento había olvidado que Sirius podía arder con ese tipo de pasión cuando tenía un objetivo. Lo amaba. Amaba cuando sus ojos relampagueaban con esa determinación. Amaba como peleaba hasta el último aliento. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando se vieron por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, se había metido a su compartimento sin ser invitado y le había sacado un par de carcajadas durante el viaje pese a su renuencia a convivir con otros niños, demasiado temeroso de ser descubierto.

Y justo como en esa ocasión, Sirius se las había arreglado para arrancar todo su miedo.

—Usemos todas esas fotos donde Harry salga adorable —propuso y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Sirius. De la misma forma en que se dibujaba cuando planeaban una broma en su época de estudiantes.

—¿Chantaje? Me encanta. En ese caso deberíamos enseñarle a Harry a decir tu nombre.

—¡Moomy!

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Sirius, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Remus miró al pequeño Harry que modelaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Acaso lo había llamado cómo él creía que lo había llamado?

—¿...él me llamó? —El hombre lobo no pudo ni formular su pregunta correctamente. Hasta ese momento Harry sólo había sido capaz de decir algunas palabras como agua, comida, mamá, papá, padfoot y poco más. Pero ahora él le había llamado así y se sentía tan feliz que quería llorar.

—Lo hizo...

—Pero...

—¡Moomy! —repitió el pequeño a todo pulmón para después comenzar a reír como si fuera muy divertido verlos así de conmovidos.

—¿Remus?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás llorando?

—No.

—Yo sí. No puedes abandonarnos.

—Por supuesto que no. Vamos a ganar ese juicio.

Harry volvió a sonreír.


	3. Familia.

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Remus se encontraba en medio del auditorio con las rodillas temblorosas y la respiración entrecortada. Todos los miembros del juzgado y los testigos se ponían de pie lentamente y abandonaban la sala con sus largas túnicas arrastrando por el suelo de piedra y expresiones indiferentes en sus rostros, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La audiencia había terminado y él simplemente no podría creer que habían _ganado._

¿Era un sueño? Tenía que serlo. No había manera de que esos viejos y anticuados miembros del Wizengamot hubieran autorizado que él, Remus John Lupin, hombre lobo desempleado, tuviera el mismo derecho que Sirius, el primogénito y único heredero de la renombrada casa Black de convivir y criar a Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Era simplemente inaudito.

¿Qué había ocurrido durante la sesión? No podía recordarlo muy bien. Todo lo que recordaba era que, de alguna manera, Sirius se había hecho cargo de todo. Sorprendente si tomaba en cuenta que Sirius no solía hacerse cargo de nada. El pelinegro había hablado y había llamado a los testigos y luego le había preguntado cosas, pero Remus había estado muy nervioso. Él sabía que era estúpidamente inmaduro dejarse arrollar por las críticas, sabía que debía estar acostumbrado al rechazo, pero ese momento había sido realmente importante y él de verdad, de verdad, no había querido echarlo a perder.

Y aparentemente no lo había hecho.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan y ahora, si él lo deseaba, podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que Harry y cuidar de él como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado por petición de Lily y James. Sólo había algunas condiciones que debía cumplir: la primera de ellas era adecuar una habitación en donde fuese que viviera el niño para que el lobo pudiera pasar las lunas.

Una habitación segura que anulara cualquier posibilidad de escape y eliminara cualquier riesgo hacia el pequeño salvador. Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. La segunda condición era un poco más difícil y no porque él no estuviera dispuesto a cumplirla, sino porque Sirius no estaba muy contento con que su novio fuera el conejillo de indias de una nueva poción que se estaba desarrollado y que supuestamente reprimía el instinto del lobo y permitía a la conciencia del humano tomar el control. _Matalobos_ la llamaban y definitivamente su nombre no era muy amigable. Fuese como fuese, ambas condiciones habían sido aceptadas y si no quería que le prohibieran de manera definitiva que pudiera ver a Harry, tendría que cumplir. Pero eso no era todo. Claro que no. La tercera y última condición del juzgado era por mucho la más difícil; Remus debía conseguir un empleo. En ese momento él realmente había pensado que todo estaba perdido. Desde su graduación en Hogwarts, tres años atrás, había estado buscando trabajo sin resultados, pero como si hubiera caído del cielo, Dumbledore se había puesto de pie y le había "recordado" su "contrato recién firmado" para ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Puesto que había quedado disponible justo después de que su último profesor fuese asesinado por un mortífago.

Así que Remus Lupin había salido del ministerio con un empleo fijo y el derecho de tener una familia con el hijo de sus mejores amigos y el hombre del que se había enamorado el verano de sus quince años, cuando le vio llorar por primera vez, después de que su madre prácticamente le desconociera como hijo y su hermanito le hubiera dejado de dirigir la palabra.

Por primera vez en su vida, desde que Dumbledore le había visitado a la edad de siete años y le había dicho que podía ir a Hogwarts, ésta le sonreía y no iba a desaprovechar la portunidad.

—¿Te he dicho cuanto me gusta cuando sonríes así? —La voz de Sirius sonó en su oído, como un susurro confidencial y juguetón.

—Lo logramos —respondió en su lugar, dejando salir toda la emoción contenida en esas simples palabras.

Sirius soltó una de sus características carcajadas perrunas y le respondió:

—Por supuesto que sí —con ese tono de voz lleno de seguridad que hacía que Remus se sintiera como un tonto por creer lo contrario—. ¿Cómo deberíamos celebrar?

El pelinegro recargó su barbilla en su hombro y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras sonreía ladinamente. Joder, era realmente guapo.

—¿Golosinas, palomitas y una película apta para niños?

—Me has leído la mente, Lunático. ¿Pero, tal vez después podríamos tener una celebración especial en _nuestra_ habitación?

La piel del lobo se erizó ante la expectativa. Ante la promesa de lo que harían esa noche. Estaba un poco nervioso y muy ansioso. Con todo el asunto de Voldemort no habían tenido mucho tiempo para el romance. Él había pasado meses enteros como espía en una manada de hombres lobo que se rumoreaba trabajaba para el Lord y Sirius repartía su tiempo entre su trabajo como auror y sus deberes con La Orden. Pero ahora no había ningún Señor Oscuro amenazando sus vidas y debían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¿Deberíamos abrir una de las botellas carísimas de Whisky tu padre?

—¿Esas que harían que se volviera a morir si supiera que las estoy compartiendo con mi _novio_ el hombre lobo?

—Las mismas.

—Eres realmente malvado. Te amo.

Remus soltó una carcajada y giró un poco la cabeza para poder besar al moreno. Sus labios rellenos eran suaves y calientes, pero cuando el castaño estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar más allá por esa candente boca, una voz a su espalda llamó su atención.

—Lamento tener que interrumpir —les dijo Molly desde la puerta. Fue entonces que Remus se percató de que la sala se había vaciado por completo y que sólo quedaban ellos dos. Ambos chicos miraron a la mujer en la puerta quién les sonrió dulcemente—. Arthur y yo pensamos en celebrar esto en la madriguera con todos los demás, si no les molesta.

Ambos se separaron apenas un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos y sonreír. _«¿Lo posponemos?»_ preguntaron los ojos de Remus. _«Sí, pero no demasiado»_ Respondieron los de Sirius. Ambos se separaron y caminaron hacia la salida dónde todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix y algunos de sus amigos les esperaban.

Con una sonrisa, Minerva entregó al castaño a un somnoliento Harry quién se acomodó en su pecho de inmediato y bostezó entrecerrando sus enormes ojos verdes. El corazón de Remus se agitó de emoción amenazando con hacerlo llorar de felicidad, pero cuando Sirius tomó su mano suavemente y lo guió hasta el ascensor no pudo más que sonreír y recordarse que no había tiempo para eso. De ahora en adelante, estaría demasiado ocupado criando a un niño y atendiendo su puesto como profesor. Debía comprar algunos libros de texto sobre cuidado de bebés y algunas cosas que necesitaría para sus clases. Sabía que algunos chicos (como James y Sirius) no disfrutaban mucho de la teoría así que tendría que hacerlo todo más práctico... y divertido. No sería difícil para él, después de todo, había sido un merodeador y sabía cómo hacer las cosas divertidas. También se tenía que asegurar de que Grimmauld Place fuera un lugar seguro para Harry. Había mucha limpieza pendiente. Demasiados artículos oscuros de los cuales prescindir. Tendrían que lidiar con todo eso y además el acoso de la prensa que seguramente no se cansaría del tema.

Sería complicado, pero Remus esperaba con ansias poder comenzar con su nueva vida. 


	4. Canuto

—¡Eh, Sirius! ¿No te quedas a la reunión? —preguntó Frank Longbottom, poniéndose de pie desde su escritorio y colocándose el abrigo—. Los chicos dijeron que celebraríamos en El Caldero Chorreante.

—Lo siento, Frankie —se disculpó tomando sus cosas y marchando en dirección al ascensor—. Ahora que soy un hombre de familia la cerveza tendrá que esperar.

Frank soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto. Saluda a Harry y a Remus de mi parte.

—Lo mismo para Alice y Nev.

El pelinegro se despidió con una sonrisa cuando el elevador hizo la parada en su piso y las puertas se abrieron. Dentro estaban un par de brujas que él sabía eran de «El comité de disculpas a los muggles». Ambas chicas le miraban con una sonrisita nerviosa en sus labios llenos de brillo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Parecía que seguía siendo tan popular como siempre, quizá un poco más desde que su escuadrón había capturado al último grupo de mortífagos entre los que se encontraban la chiflada de Bellatrix y el insoportable de Lucius cuyos juicios se llevarían a cabo antes de navidad.

Las chicas se pegaron a una esquina del asensor y comenzaron a susurrar cosas a sus espaldas, comentarios acompañados de risitas tontas como las que solía escuchar en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Palabras sueltas llegaron a sus oídos, cosas como «guapo», «ardiente», «ese cabello» y que rápidamente se transformaron en «lástima», «gay» y «horrible lobo». Tal vez Sirius las hubiera maldecido, si las puertas no se hubieran abierto y un montón más de gente hubiera entrado. Que hablaran de él por su homosexualidad era una cosa que podía importarle poco, pero _nadie_ podía decir nada sobre Remus y la condición que él no eligió tener.

Todo el buen humor que había generado a lo largo del día se había desvanecido.

El joven salió del elevador en cuanto llegó a la planta superior y atravesó el atrio recibiendo en el caminó un montón de felicitaciones que, por primera vez en su vida, sabía que se había ganado y que nada tenía que ver con su apellido. Había trabajado incansablemente durante semanas en deshacerse de los últimos vestigios de Voldemort y su reinado de terror. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer en memoria del que fue su mejor amigo y ahora ya no estaba allí para celebrar con él que todo había terminado. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por todos lo que perdieron algo en aquella horrible guerra.

Finalmente llegó a las chimeneas y tomó un puñado de polvos flu, los arrojó dentro y dijo el horrible nombre de la guardería donde cuidaban a Harry, ubicado en uno de los callejones perpendiculares al callejón Diagon, muy cerca de las zonas residenciales. El auror aterrizó justo en la sala de espera donde un montón de mamás ya estaban reunidas, sujetando sus bolsos de mal gusto en una mano y la bolsa de las compras en otro. Rápidamente el grupo de madres se reunió a su alrededor para saludarlo mientras él les sonreía a todas amistosamente. De alguna manera, con el pasar de los días, Sirius se había convertido en uno de ellas y no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Sirius, ¿probaste ese complemento alimenticio que te recomendé para Harry el otro día? —le preguntó una de las sonrientes amas de casa.

—Oh, lo hice, pero parece que al niño no le gusta demasiado —respondió tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

—Eso es normal, a mi Michael tampoco le gustaba nada —dijo otra—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mezclarlo con algo dulce, como puré de manzana con un poco de azúcar.

Sirius asintió solemnemente, guardando esa información en el archivero especial de cuidado infantil que había creado mentalmente.

—Si se lo das antes de dormir es mucho mejor —añadió una más—. No sólo le ayudará a incrementar sus defensas, también le ayudará a crecer.

Los consejos siguieron y siguieron mientras el joven heredero Black guardaba toda la información posible. Debía admitir que había aprendido más de todas esas madres parlanchinas que de todos los libros que había leído sobre infantes. Molly también había sido de ayuda, tenía que decirlo, pero con tantos niños el que la mujer tuviera un minuto libre para ayudarlo era desear demasiado. No así su prima Andrómeda que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para cuidar del pequeño Harry Potter.

Faltaban tres minutos para la salida de los pequeños cuando la chimenea se encendió una vez más. Las mujeres reunidas y Sirius miraron en su dirección descuidadamente, como un gesto inintencionado, un acto reflejo. En cuanto se percataron de quien se trataba, el grupo de mamás se alejó lo más posible, acercándose a la puerta principal de la guardería. Sus gestos eran hostiles y el ambiente se había vuelto realmente pesado. Sirius no podía culparlas, Narcissa Malfoy podía ser parte de su familia, pero era realmente desagradable. Sin embargo, la verdadera pregunta en todo ese embrollo era ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo allí?

Narcissa se alejó de la chimenea y posó su mirada en el moreno. Por un instante, Sirius creyó que le insultaría y le escupiría en la cara como había hecho desde que lo habían expulsado de su propia familia, pero no fue así. Toda la arrogancia y la petulancia que alguna vez había portado esa mujer parecían haberse desvanecido. El contacto visual vino y se fue rápidamente mientras ella atravesaba la única puerta de la sala para desaparecer en el interior del recinto.

Los comentarios desagradables no tardaron en llegar y si Sirius no dijo algo fue simplemente porque el grupo de Harry estaba saliendo y lo último que necesitaba era hablar sobre mortífagos frente a su pequeño ángel. Eso no significaba que él no estuviera de acuerdo con todas las críticas que se dijeron. De hecho, seguía sin poder creer que nadie estuviera investigando a esa mujer.

—¿Pads? —le llamó el pequeño Harry desde el suelo, halando de sus pantalones ligeramente.

El niño vestía ropa muggle de invierno (incluidos un gorro y una bufanda) que le hacía lucir mucho más rechoncho de lo que realmente era.

—Hey, campeón. ¿Qué tal el día? —le saludó acuclillándose frente al niño y alborotando aún más su cabello negro. No tenía tiempo para pensar en Narcissa Malfoy, había cosas más importantes. 

Harry tomó con su pequeña mano la mano de Canuto mientras explicaba torpemente todo lo que había hecho en el día. Tenía poco más de un año así que, aunque podía pronunciar perfectamente bien algunas palabras, otras simplemente las inventaba o las combinaba entre ellas para formar una nueva. Era refrescante y completamente adorable. Sus frases eran mitad palabras mitad balbuceos, pero Sirius ya estaba completamente entrenado y sabía _perfectamente_ lo que Harry trataba de decirle. El idioma infante era complejo, pero no imposible.

Ambos usaron la red flu para llegar a casa y en cuanto Harry puso el primer pie en la alfombra del recibidor, rápidamente echó a correr por toda la habitación haciendo sonidos extraños y riendo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Sirius sonrió con el entrecejo fruncido. Ya no le sorprendían los repentinos ataques de diversión que tenía el niño quien parecía haber heredado toda la hiperactividad de su padre y su incansable personalidad.

Harry corrió alrededor de los sofás y pasó por debajo de la mesita de centro con una maestría casi profesional. Era como un pequeño torbellino de cabellos negros, riendo y gritando mientras su padrino sólo rezaba a cualquier dios que quisiera escuchar que por favor no se tropezara. Súplicas que por supuesto no fueron escuchadas y Harry cayó justo en el único punto en que el ojigris no podría atraparlo nunca.

Cuando el pequeño cuerpo del niño chocó contra la alfombra, causando un ruido sordo, el corazón de Sirius se detuvo por completo. Durante un par de segundos, el regordete cuerpo del bebé se quedó tendido sobre el suelo sin hacer nada ni emitir ningún ruido. Canuto corrió en dirección del infante una vez que llegó a la conclusión de que eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Tomó a Harry entre sus brazos y lo levantó con cuidado para inmediatamente después dejarlo sentado sobre la alfombra. Su frente estaba roja por el golpe que se había dado, pero no parecía grave. De hecho, Harry seguía sonriendo.

—Eres un niño valiente, ¿eh? —dijo Padfoot con una voz cálida y paternal que jamás creyó que podría llegar a tener.

Harry asintió con energía, pero su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció y sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Era un bebé después de todo.

Sirius se sentó en el suelo y acomodó a Harry en su regazo para curar el pequeño golpe en su frente. La manchita roja en su piel se desvaneció lentamente mientras el sencillo encantamiento comenzaba a hacer efecto, pero el infante no dejaba de llorar. Fue entonces cuando el hombre comprendió que lo que el niño sentía no era dolor sino miedo. No parecía que el llanto fuese a cesar pronto y ambos debían tomar un baño para encontrarse con Remus por la noche y hacer las compras navideñas. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

La inspiración le llegó de golpe mientras arrullaba al pequeño Harry contra su pecho. La ventana que daba a la calle estaba semi abierta y había dejado entrar el inconfundible sonido del ladrar de un perro en el exterior. Sonriendo, Sirius dejó a Harry de pie con su carita empapada en lágrimas y sonrió antes de tomar su forma de animago.

Los ojos verdes del menor se iluminaron casi de inmediato y las lágrimas sólo los hicieron lucir más brillantes. Canuto tomó eso como una buena señal y se echó de espalda para dejar al descubierto su peluda barriga. Harry soltó una repentina carcajada antes de abalanzarse sobre él y hundir su rostro en su pelaje oscuro, limpiando su llanto en el proceso. Sirius ladró alegre y Harry le imitó, ladrando una y otra y otra vez como si ese nuevo método de comunicación le gustase más que las aburridas palabras humanas que le habían estado enseñando.

Rápidamente una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Padfoot ya se encontraba corriendo por toda la casa con el bebé en su espalda y aferrándose a su pelaje mientras él subía y bajaba escaleras, daba vuelta a los muebles y pasaba por debajo de lugares extraños. Los ladridos y carcajadas inundando por completo la casa en la que Sirius jamás pudo sonreír sinceramente. Harry estaba cambiando todo eso, por supuesto.

El sonido de las llamas hizo que Sirius y Harry detuvieran su juego. Ambos miraron al hombre frente a la chimenea quien les sonreía amorosamente y negaba divertido con una mano en la cintura. Black rápidamente regresó a su forma humana y cogió al niño del suelo; Harry no parecía muy contento con que la hora de juegos se hubiera terminado tan rápido, aunque si Remus estaba en casa significaba que ya era tarde y que ellos habían perdido mucho tiempo.

—Parece que lo estaban pasando bien —dijo Remus después de que Sirius le besara suavemente y le entregara a Harry.

—No nos regañes, Moony, justo íbamos a bañarnos ahora —se excusó el pelinegro mayor con un puchero.

—No nos regañes, Mommy —repitió Harry con su voz infantil y la misma expresión chantajista que su padrino.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

—Par de sinvergüenzas —se quejó pero aún así besó la frentecita del pequeño—. Será mejor que estén en la tina en menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Sirius como si fuera un soldado.

—¡Shí! —imitó Harry.

Ambos pelinegros soltaron a reír cuando el lobo resopló dramáticamente. Sirius tomó a su ahijado y volviendo a adoptar su forma de perro, lo cargó en su hocico hasta el cuarto de baño mientras Remus le gritaba —desde la planta baja— que lo hiciera como la gente normal.

Aquella noche, durante la hora de baño, Sirius no volvió a su forma humana y Remus se encargó de bañarlos a ambos mientras ladraban, aullaban y se sacudían el cabello, empapándolo todo. 


	5. Kreacher.

El pequeño humano se encontraba recostado sobre su espalda, dentro de su cuna. Estaba despierto y mordisqueaba un león de felpa como si no hubiera probado bocado en días, babeándolo todo y soltando risitas molestas en ocasiones.

Kreacher creía que era realmente desagradable.

El elfo se quedó de pie en el pasillo principal, escondiendo parte de su cuerpo detrás del muro y asomándose por la puerta. Sus manos huesudas y grisáceas se aferraban al marco mientras susurraba un sinfín de maldiciones. Él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que observar a aquella criatura repugnante.

El pequeño soltó una carcajada y el elfo se sobresaltó, nervioso. No le gustaba estar cerca de él. Detestaba estar cerca. Contrario al amo Regulus —del que se había encargado desde su nacimiento— ese niño no era mínimamente agraciado. Se reía mucho y además, demasiado fuerte. Siempre estaba sucio y a pesar de que apenas había aprendido a caminar correctamente, iba en todas direcciones como si fuera un escarbato en busca de oro. Su rostro siempre estaba lleno de comida y su cabello, Salazar santo, no había manera de controlarlo.

Kreacher realmente no entendía la necesidad del amo Sirius de conservar a aquella desagradable cosa que sólo causaba problemas. Era gracias a ese cachorrillo que la preciada casa Black había perdido su resplandor y aunque el amo le había permitido conservar la mayoría de las cosas de los antiguos amos, no era lo mismo. Aparentemente la casa no era segura para un bebé, o eso había dicho el desagradable lobo. Eso era una tontería, por supuesto, Kreacher había sido testigo del nacimiento de muchos pequeños amos y todos habían crecido perfectamente bien.

El elfo frunció la nariz cuando el niño comenzó a charlar con su león de felpa, hablándole sobre la merienda y otras cosas que él apenas pudo entender. ¿El amo Sirius se molestaría mucho si Kreacher tirara esa cosa a la basura? ¿O le agradecería por haberse librado de ese pequeño problema? Él había prometido al amo Regulus antes de morir qué serviría a su hermano mayor con la misma lealtad que a él y hacerle la vida más fácil era su tarea principal, ¿verdad?

Kreacher había soportado la remodelación de la casa y la presencia del lobo pero ahora era obvio que el amo no tenía idea de lo que era mejor para él. ¿Criar a un huérfano mestizo? ¿Hijo de una sangre sucia? Bueno, él siempre había sido así, por algo la ama lo había echado de casa. Kreacher no entendía como es que su hermano había podido amarlo tanto. El amo Regulus sí que era benevolente.

El ruido desde la cuna hizo que el elfo saliera de sus pensamientos. El niño se había sentado en la cama y lo estaba mirando directamente. Kreacher se escondió un poco mejor detrás del muro hasta que sólo parte de su cabeza fue visible en la puerta.

—Duerme —le ordenó y Harry soltó una carcajada, haciendo que los juguetes en la repisa de la habitación levitaran y cayeran directamente en el suelo.

Típico de un niño mestizo. Ni siquiera podía controlar su propia magia.

Fastidiado, Kreacher levantó la mano y chasqueó para poner todo en orden. Los juguetes flotaron de nuevo hasta la repisa y el niño volvió a reír escandalosamente antes de levantar su propia manita e intentar chasquear los dedos también y fallar en el proceso.

—Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer eso —dijo la criatura con burla antes de volver a chasquear únicamente por el placer de saber que él sí podía hacerlo y el disque salvador del mundo mágico no.

Harry le miró atento. Sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y completamente fijos en las manos huesudas del elfo quién no dejaba de tronar los dedos en una clara muestra de superioridad. Incluso un viejo elfo de una familia sangre pura era mejor que un niño mestizo de madre sangresucia. La ama Wilburga no se había equivocado. Sin embargo, ¿por qué el cachorro no lucía enojado o humillado? Kreacher no lo entendía.

Un poco aburrido de la falta de reacciones del mocoso el elfo simplemente se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, esperando lo más pacientemente que pudo el regreso del amo Sirius quién, para haber ido únicamente a la tienda de conveniencia, estaba tardando demasiado. Kreacher aún tenía que lavar la ropa, preparar la cena y evitar envenenar al lobo de manera accidental. También tenía que sacudir el salón y lustrar la plata, todo antes de las nueve para poder volver a su habitación y darle mantenimiento a los objetos del amo Regulus que el amo Sirius le había dejado conservar. Él, después de todo, era un sirviente eficiente.

Con un gesto de impaciencia la criatura comenzó a mover el pie contra el piso de madera clara recién puesto la semana anterior. Era nada elegante, pensó, pero los nuevos muebles eran igual de horripilantes y de alguna manera hacían juego. El amo había dicho que deseaba que la casa luciera «moderna» y el lobo había llevado un montón de revistas muggles cuyas imágenes ni siquiera se movían. Pero el amo era el amo y Kreacher no podía hacer nada en contra de sus deseos.

El niño en la cuna se había puesto de pie y se sostenía en sus regordetas piernitas mientras sus manos se aferraban del barandal de madera blanca. Parecía que deseaba salir del corral pero Kreacher sabía lo que sucedería si le dejaba salir y no tenía ganas de perseguirlo por toda la casa.

—¿Afuera? —le preguntó con voz infantil y la cabeza inclinada sólo un poco en un gesto dulce.

Kreacher se negaba a hablar con esa cosa. Si es que se le podía llamar «hablar» a los sonidos que hacía con la boca.

—¿Afuera? —insistió y el elfo desvío la mirada, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado y rogando que el amo no tardara mucho más.

Los segundos transcurrieron en pacífico silencio y victorioso, Kreacher llevó de nuevo su mirada al niño. No que fuera más interesante que la extraña lámpara en el techo, pero el deber era el deber y vigilarlo era su tarea principal en ese momento. Tal y como esperó, no se encontró con nada interesante. El bebé seguía de pie, pero parecía haber encontrado un pasatiempo. Con el ceño fruncido miraba su mano derecha mientras inútilmente aún intentaba chasquear los dedos.

Kreacher suspiró. Su casi nula paciencia estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero no deshonraría la última voluntad del amo Regulus y desobedecería a su hermano mayor. Todo era por el amo Regulus, tenía que recordarlo y tenerlo en mente y tal vez, aquella tortura sería más llevadera.

Después de múltiples intentos fallidos, era obvio para el elfo que el pequeño intruso no llegaría a ninguna parte y grande fue su sorpresa cuando, después de unos minutos, el primer sonido salió de sus dedos, pero no sólo eso. Después del sonido vino una explosión de magia que abrió las ventanas de la habitación y que hizo que todos los juguetes en la sala se accionaran por si solos, incluso aquellos que no deberían moverse. La tetera de porcelana servía el té a las tazas. Los animales de felpa —incluyendo al león en la cuna— cantaban y bailaban alegremente. Los carritos iban de un lado a otro y la bailarina en la caja musical saludaba a su audiencia de muñequitos de plomo con carisma.

Kreacher estaba aterrado. Harry parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Rápidamente, el elfo chasqueó los dedos en un intento de volver todo el desastre a la normalidad pero fue inútil. Cada que lograba poner algo en su lugar y se enfocaba en otro objeto, el pequeño desastre reía y todo volvía a ponerse en marcha en un ciclo interminable de caos y risas. Era casi como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo y estuviera cuidando de nuevo al amo Sirius.

—¡No más risas! —exigió, consciente de que aquella magia era completamente accidental. Causada por las desbordantes emociones del infante.

Kreacher estaba al borde del colapso. Tenía que poner orden antes de que el amo volviera o quedaría como un incompetente, incapaz de servir a la honorable casa Black.

—Oh, por Merlín —escuchó que alguien decía a su espalda y palideciendo, el elfo supo que era demasiado tarde.

—He intentado detenerlo, señor —dijo cuando la figura de Sirius atravesó la puerta. ¿Sería castigado?

—¿Él ha hecho todo esto? —le preguntó y Kreacher asintió con pesar.

—Sí, señor. Pero ha sido Kreacher quien no se lo ha impedido, señor.

Sirius atravesó el caos con pasos firmes. El viejo elfo no era capaz de ver su expresión desde ese ángulo, pero probablemente estaría furioso. Black tomó el niño en brazos. Seguía riendo pero parecía haberse calmado un poco. ¿Kreacher debería intentar poner orden antes de ir a plancharse las orejas?

—Kreacher —le llamó el amo con tono serio y él se preparó para el castigo—, bien hecho. Harry había estado un poco serio últimamente, supongo que ha comenzado a extrañar a sus padres. Los niños deben reír y jugar ¿verdad? Ahora parece de mejor humor y, además, ha tenido su mayor expresión de magia. Jamás le había visto hacer tanto desastre —el amo soltó una carcajada y con un movimiento de varita todo volvió a la normalidad—. Gracias por tu ayuda. —Kreacher no lo entendía pero se sentía extrañamente satisfecho. A excepción del amo Regulus, nadie le había dado las gracias, nunca.

El amo se dirigió a la puerta con el niño en los brazos. Kreacher hizo una reverencia y Sirius negó divertido, pero Harry... él le imitó inclinándose sólo un poco hacia adelante y luego le sonrió.

Kreacher pensó que podía acostumbrarse a convivir con el pequeño mestizo.


	6. Visita.

Remus extendió frente a él «El Profeta», con el sonido del papel periódico crujiendo por todo el comedor. Sobre la mesa, había un par tazas de café humeante cuyo aroma inundaba toda la sala.

Harry se encontraba sentado a su lado, en su sillita para bebé, con un pequeño tazón de fruta cortada en cubitos perfectos para que un niño de su edad pudiera comerlos sin problemas y junto a ese tazón, un vasito entrenador de plástico lleno de leche especial para infantes y un par de gotas de una poción que ayudaba al crecimiento.

La luz del sol matutino se filtraba por la ventana y lo iluminaba todo sutilmente. Estaban a finales de febrero, por lo que aún hacia un poco de frío, sin embargo, la casa lograba mantenerse cálida gracias a un par de encantamientos de calefacción que él mismo había colocado. Aun así, Harry llevaba encima su pijama de lana más calentita y un par de calcetines con patitos enfundando sus pies.

El lobo pasó las páginas del periódico apenas leyendo los encabezados. No tenía idea de porqué se tomaba la molestia de leer sus notas amarillistas, suponía que era la costumbre que había adoptado desde Hogwarts, cuando los pseudoperiodistas como Rita Skiter no lo habían invadido. Más que un diario, «El Profeta» se había convertido en una especie de revista de chismes.

El castaño escuchó los pasos de Sirius aproximarse por el pasillo y volvió a doblar el diario antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa frente a él. El pelinegro apareció segundos después, con una charola metálica flotando frente a él y con la expresión más cansada que Remus le hubiera visto nunca. No era para menos, después de Año Nuevo el trabajo se había incrementado por la cantidad de juicios que se habían llevado a cabo y Canuto, quién jamás había sido un hombre de escritorio, pasaba horas enteras haciendo informes y rellenando formularios que se presentarían frente al Wizengamot.

—El desayuno está listo —anunció con voz cansada y un bostezo.

Lunático le sonrió amablemente.

—No tenías que hacerlo —le dijo cuando el pelinegro dejó su plato frente a él—. Pudiste haber dormido un poco más.

—La luna fue hace poco —esa fue su única explicación, pero Remus entendió el punto.

Desde siempre, Sirius se había hecho cargo de él días antes y después de la luna llena. En el colegio se encargaba de llevarle el desayuno junto con James y Peter e incluso ponía atención en clase y tomaba apuntes para que Remus pudiera copiarlos después. Ahora no era tan diferente, el chucho lo seguía procurando con diligencia pese a lo ocupado de su agenda y era encantador.

—Gracias, Padfoot.

—De nada Moony.

Los ojos avellana se encontraron con los ojos grises de su amante. El corazón del hombre lobo se aceleró y su estómago se revolvió placenteramente. Si alguna vez creyó que no podría amar más a ese hombre se había equivocado. Sirius causaba en él estragos que jamás había imaginado. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que lo suyo sería imposible y ahora era fantástico darse cuenta que había estado equivocado. Jamás había estado tan feliz de suponer mal.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó Canuto.

—Esta delicioso, gracias.

—¡Muy rico! —intervino Harry con una enorme sonrisa y ambos adultos le sonrieron.

—Mañana me encargaré del desayuno, así que por favor duerme un poco más —dijo Remus con el sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra la loza.

—Si aún te sientes mal a mí no me molesta ha...

—Sirius, ya han pasado tres días —le interrumpió—. Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. Esa poción de mierda está empeorando las cosas en vez de mejorarlas.

Remus llevó su mirada rápidamente a Harry quién intentaba picar un cubito de sandía con el tenedor, completamente ajeno a su conversación.

—Sabes que no debes hablar así frente al niño —reprendió al ojigris.

—Lo siento —se disculpó pero no parecía para nada arrepentido—, pero sabes que tengo razón.

—Es una poción de prueba, Sirius. Están trabajando para mejorarla.

—Están usándote cómo rata de laboratorio —rebatió—. El dolor es incluso peor después de cada transformación y al final de la luna siempre estás tan cansado que apenas puedes respirar. Lo siento, pero creo que debemos llamar a un nuevo juicio en el que apelemos por tus derechos.

—¿Y arriesgarnos a que cambien de opinión respecto a mi contacto con Harry? No podemos hacer eso. Yo no puedo hacerlo. No voy a arriesgarme a que me alejen de ustedes y si tengo que soportar un poco de dolor cada mes, voy a hacerlo.

El pelinegro apuñaló con fuerza su desayuno y susurró:

—Jodido Gryffindor de mierda.

—¡Sirius! —volvió a reprenderlo el castaño.

—¡Chilius! —imitó Harry levantando ambas manos al aire y soltando una carcajada.

El lobo y el perro se miraron en silencio, discutiendo mentalmente y ni si quiera tenían que usar legeremancia. Sirius sabía que Remus no iba a aceptar cualquier cosa que implicara arriesgar su título como tutor legar de Harry y el de ojos marrones sabía que el ojigris jamás accedería a cualquier cosa que implicara daño a su persona. Sus voluntades eran fuertes y ninguno cedería. La terquedad de Canuto siempre era contrarrestada por la paciencia de Lunático. Harry, en cambio, parecía encontrar muy divertida aquel duelo de miradas.

La silenciosa batalla fue interrumpida por la vibración de las protecciones mágicas alrededor de la casa, seguido del sonido del timbre. Remus no sabía quien podía ser, no esperaban visitas aquella mañana.

Con un suspiro pesado, Black se puso de pie, haciendo que las patas de la silla chirriaran contra la madera de suelo y antes de salir del comedor dijo:

—Esta charla no ha terminado —amenazó.

Remus rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuál charla? —susurró y volvió a su desayuno.

El joven ojos marrones pinchó su omelette con desgana mientras susurraba algunas impertinencias contra su novio lo suficientemente bajo para que Harry no pudiera escuchar. No necesitaba que Sirius Black, de entre todas las personas, le sermoneara sobre lo que era mejor para él. Remus había pasado toda su vida creyendo que jamás podría ser normal y ahora, estaba más cerca de esa «normalidad» de lo que jamás había estado y no iba a perderlo.

Aún perdido en sus pensamientos, el lobo levantó una mano para hacer descender su taza de café que había comenzado a levitar repentinamente. Seguro a causa de Harry y su magia precoz. La porcelana chocó contra el pequeño platito que aún estaba en la mesa pero nada mas retirar la mano, la taza volvió a levantarse unos cuantos centímetros. Tal vez era momento de obtener una varita de juguete para que el niño canalizara su magia en cosas mucho menos rompibles que la ancestral vajilla de los Black.

—Vamos, Harry. Sabes que no podemos jugar en la mesa. La mesa es para comer —llamó su atención suavemente pero fue suficiente para que el pequeño comprendiera y volviera a su tarea de terminar el desayuno.

Después de un par de minutos, Remus pensó que Sirius ya debía estar de vuelta y se preguntó si había ocurrido algo.

Repentinamente la tranquila espera se había transformado en tortuosa ansiedad. No había escuchado ningún tipo de ruido proveniente de la entrada, nada que indicara que algo malo había ocurrido, pero la guerra había terminado no hace mucho y mantenerse en constante alerta aún era parte de su día a día.

Remus se puso de pie y extrajo su varita del interior de su túnica antes de llamar a Kreacher. Milagrosamente, el elfo apareció a la primera llamada y aunque su gesto era de hastío, le reverenció.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? —dijo con tan forzada amabilidad que Remus se hubiera reído en otras circunstancias.

—Toma a Harry y llévalo a su habitación. Alístalo para el colegio y cuida de él hasta que Sirius o yo vayamos a recogerlo, por favor.

La expresión del elfo cambió repentinamente, como si comprendiera la situación y se comprometiera a mantener al bebé a salvo. Rápidamente, la criatura se dirigió a la sillita alta y tomó a Harry entre sus brazos antes de desaparecer con un pop.

Con el pequeño a salvo, el lobo salió del comedor con una preocupación menos, repasando inconscientemente cada encantamiento y maldición que conocía. Sabía que tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoico, que todos los mortífagos portadores de la marca tenebrosa habían sido encarcelados, pero aún así no podía bajar la guardia. No cuando la vida de las dos personas que más amaba podía correr peligro. Tal vez era su instinto de lobo. O tal vez su vena Gryffindor. No lo sabía.

El castaño caminó por el corredor lentamente, en busca de una señal de lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo, pero todo lo que encontró fueron las voces susurrantes de su novio y una mujer provenientes de la puerta.

No parecía que sus vidas estuvieran corriendo peligro inminente, como había sospechado al inicio. Sin embargo, era obvio por los tonos de voz utilizados que una discusión tenía lugar entre ellos. Una discusión bastante acalorada.

Todo lo que llegaba a oídos del lobo eran cuchicheos furiosos y ninguna palabra concreta. Remus sabía que espiar de esa forma era desagradable y descortés, pero sentía curiosidad por cuál era el asunto que tenía a Sirius tan enojado y quién era la mujer que —en lugar de usar la chimenea para pedir permiso de entrar— había tocado el timbre. ¿Tal vez una mujer muggle? ¿Qué asuntos tenía Sirius Black con una mujer muggle?

Remus suspiró y continuó con su camino hacia la puerta. La única manera de averiguar qué era lo que ocurría era interviniendo. No que él estuviera pensando cosas innecesarias sobre su novio. Sirius estaba enamorado de él —independientemente de su orientación sexual— y entre ellos no existían inseguridades de ese tipo, pero Canuto se escuchaba realmente enojado y Lunático no podía permitir que hiciera una tontería.

—Por favor, Sirius. Eres toda la familia que me queda —dijo la mujer, pero no sonaba como Andrómeda.

Sirius soltó una carcajada irónica.

—¿Lo soy? No recuerdo que dijeras eso cuando tuve que irme de casa. De hecho, creo que te burlaste de mi expulsión.

—Lo sé, lo hice y lo siento. Fui estúpida.

—No, Cissi, no lo fuiste. Observaste la situación y la analizaste y llegaste a la conclusión de que era más conveniente quedarte del lado de la familia porque eso significaba poder, dinero y reconocimiento, aunque supieras que todo lo que decían, pensaban y hacían estaba mal. Pero ahora la situación ha cambiado, los Black han desaparecido y tu marido estará en prisión hasta pudrirse. No tienes dinero, ni poder o reconocimiento, no tienes nada y crees que tus lazos de sangre conmigo podrían salvarte. No, primita, no eres estúpida. De hecho eres muy inteligente, pero yo no voy a solapar tus errores. Afronta las consecuencias.

—Sirius, por favor. Te lo imploro Mi hijo, Draco, él...

—Tu hijo no podría importarme menos —sentenció con voz dura.

Remus se quedó de pie junto a la escalera, con el ceño fruncido. Sirius no era del tipo que sentenciara a un niño por los errores de sus padres, pero conocía su historia con los Malfoy. Narcissa siempre había sido cercana a él pero todo cambió cuando el pelinegro fue sorteado en Gryffindor. Una tontería, pero de gran importancia para una familia sangre pura, cuyos miembros siempre habían estudiado en Slytherin. A eso se le sumaron las diferencias ideológicas que Sirius mantenía con todos ellos. Ellos le dieron espalda y ahora él no se creía con la obligación de darles la mano.

La voz de Narcissa fue ahogada. Era obvio que batallaba por no llorar, tal vez de tristeza o de frustración. Fuese lo que fuese era obvio que tenía que estar desesperada si había tenido el descaro de ir a buscar a su primo. Después de todo, Sirius no había dicho ninguna mentira, Narcissa era una mujer interesada y se mantenía del lado de quién le convenía.

Sin embargo, Remus tenía la sensación de que sus razones para estar allí iban más allá de su conveniencia.

La rubia se irguió y levantó el rostro con orgullo. Remus pudo ver por un costado del pelinegro como se acomodaba el bolso en el hombro y luego el abrigo. Por un instante, realmente creyó que la mujer daría la media vuelta y se marcharía sin decir nada más, pero estaba equivocado.

—Haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa —dijo arrojando su orgullo por la ventana.

—No confío en ti.

—Hagamos un juramento inquebrantable, entonces. Tú pones todas las condiciones.

Sirius se quedó sin palabras, era obvio que no esperaba aquello. Remus pensó que era un buen momento para intervenir.

—Buenos días —dijo en dirección a la mujer, amablemente. Ella le respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza pero parecía un poco incómoda—. Sirius, debemos marcharnos pronto o Harry no va a llegar a la escuela a tiempo y yo tampoco.

—Por supuesto, cariño —le respondió claramente aliviado—. Como verás, querida prima, mi novio y yo estamos muy ocupados, así que si me disculpas.

Sirius cerró la puerta suavemente mientras la señora Malfoy apretaba sus labios rosados y daba la media vuelta.

—¿A que vino? —preguntó Remus sintiéndose un poco mal por la mujer.

—No tiene dinero para la guardería de su hijo y ella tiene que trabajar ahora que el ministerio le ha confiscado todo.

El castaño miró hacia la puerta cerrada con aflicción. Ella no podía importarle menos, pero los niños pequeños siempre podían con su corazón.

—¿Está bien dejarla ir? ¿No tiene su hijo la misma edad que Harry? Ellos... ellos son tu familia.

Sirius le miró con gesto duro y luego le dio la espalda para dirigirse a las escaleras antes de responder:

— _Éramos_ familia.


	7. Escoba.

—Muy bien, señor Potter. Muéstreme lo que puede hacer y, tal vez, lo dejaré unirse al equipo de Gryffindor.

Harry sujetó con fuerza el palo de su escoba y se montó en ella, apenas elevándose un par de centímetros sobre el suelo.

—Nada mal, señor Potter. No tan grandioso como su fabuloso padrino el legendario golpeador Sirius Black, pero nada mal.

—Es un niño de un año, Sirius.

—Casi dos. ¿Crees que deberíamos encantarla para que vaya más arriba?

—Definitivamente no —respondió Remus, recogiendo de la habitación algunas prendas de ropa sucia que estaban desperdigadas por allí.

—Hace un año volaba a esta altura. Es justo que ahora vaya más alto. James querría que volara más alto y él también quiere, ¿no es así Harry?

—¡Sí quiero! —respondió el pequeño levantando las manos al aire y casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Remus dejó caer toda la ropa al suelo en un impulso por atraparlo, pero Sirius lo sujetó casi sin esfuerzo y lo devolvió a su lugar sin un esfuerzo. El lobo suspiró y recogió de nuevo la ropa. Se sentía un poco irritado pero no era más que un efecto secundario de la próxima luna llena.

—Estoy seguro que más que ver volar a su hijo más alto, James querría verlo vivo. Y si no fuera así, estoy seguro de que Lily lo convencería de lo contrario. Así que no, Canuto, Harry no puede ir más alto que eso.

—¿Entonces qué tal un paseo en motocicleta?

— _¡_ _Broom_ _! ¡_ _Broom_ _!_ —Harry imitó el sonido del motor e hizo avanzar hacia adelante la escoba de juguete en la que estaba montado.

—¿Tengo que recordarte a cada segundo que es un niño de un año?

—Casi dos —le corrigió el pelinegro y Remus le miró con hastío—. Oh, vamos Lunático. Tú realmente _amas_ esa motocicleta. ¿Recuerdas las noches en las que nos escapábamos de Hogwarts montados en ella y luego tú y yo...?

—¡Si! —le interrumpió sintiéndose realmente avergonzado por el recuerdo que llegó a su mente—. Me gusta esa motocicleta. Pero a menos que sea un poco más segura, Harry no puede montarla.

Harry hizo un puchero al saber que _algo_ se le había prohibido, aunque probablemente no tenía idea del _que_. Minutos antes realmente parecía concentrado en permanecer sobre la escoba.

—De acuerdo —cedió Sirius con tanta facilidad que Remus entrecerró los ojos—. No me mires así. Puedo ser un adulto responsable. —Remus claramente no le creía—. ¡De verdad! Todo lo que tengo que hacer es buscar una manera en la que pueda viajar seguro. ¡Ya sé! Podría instalar una cabina. Así tú podrías sentarte allí y cargarlo. Podríamos tener largos viajes familiares, ¿qué dices?

—Sorprendentemente parece una buena idea.

—Todas mis ideas son buenas. Siempre.

—Estoy seguro que todas esas tardes en detención con McGonagall dicen lo contrario.

Remus salió de la habitación del niño dispuesto a llevar la ropa sucia al cesto y esperar a que Kreacher la lavara. Antes había intentado hacerlo por su cuenta y el viejo elfo se había ofendido tanto que había teñido todas sus corbatas de fucsia.

Sirius salió detrás de él, con el pequeño Harry flotando suavemente a su lado; sus pequeñas y regordetas piernas aferradas al palo de la escoba al igual que sus manitas. Realmente parecía dominarlo, pero Remus no podía ser irresponsable y dejarlo ir más allá... ¿verdad?

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo el ojigris—. ¿Cómo es que James, Peter y yo siempre estábamos en detención y tú no?

—¿Esa no es una pregunta que debiste hacerme en el colegio? La mayoría de las ideas eran tuyas—Remus respondió, poniendo la ropa en su lugar y agitando la varita para poner un poco de orden.

—Acabo de darme cuenta —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, es bastante fácil en realidad. James y tú siempre estaban dispuestos a ser la carne de cañón en todas nuestras travesuras y a mí tener el crédito me importaba poco —dijo indiferente, dispuesto a leer un poco en el jardín trasero.

Sirius parecía tan ofendido que era divertido.

—¡Nos utilizaste! ¡Por años!

—Lo sorprendente es que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora —respondió luchando por contener la risa—. Además, no los estaba «utilizando». Ustedes tenían una idea, yo la mejoraba y reducía el riesgo de que nos atraparan. Pero tú y James siempre iban más allá y Peter siempre les seguía. En una batalla siempre hay que saber cuándo retirarse, Sirius y ustedes no sabían.

—¿De verdad eras de Gryffindor? —preguntó su novio.

Remus no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. ¿Era buen momento para confesar que si no lo habían enviado a Revenclaw fue porque él se lo pidió al sombrero? En Revenclaw hubieran descubierto su condición de hombre lobo al instante, los Gryffindor tardaron tres años.

—Hasta dónde recuerdo.

Los tres chicos bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron el pasillo principal hasta la cocina por dónde salieron al jardín. Era sábado por la mañana y la cálida brisa de verano era realmente agradable.

Remus se sentó en la pequeña silla metálica y con un movimiento de varita, el libro que había estado leyendo apareció frente a él. Sirius tomó asiento a su lado y mantuvo los ojos en Harry quién, sin perder mucho tiempo, ya había comenzado su travesía por el jardín a bordo de su escoba.

El sol brillaba radiante, pero gracias a los árboles tenían suficiente sombra para no pasarlo mal. Aquel era un jardín encantado, por supuesto. Antes era un cuarto de trastos oxidados al que habían decidido darle un poco de vida. Tener un jardín así en medio de Londres sería imposible sin ayuda de magia. Era un espacio para que Harry pudiera jugar libremente, sin la preocupación de que algún muggle le viera hacer algo extraño e inexplicable.

Aquel jardín había sido idea de Sirius quién siempre había soñado con un espacio en el cual hacer cualquier cosa al aire libre. Sus padres jamás habían aprobado ese tipo de actividades. Todo lo que los niños Black podían hacer era leer dentro de casa o tocar el jodido y aburrido piano.

Harry pasó zumbando frente a ellos, soltando carcajadas mientras su ya alborotado cabello se despeinaba aún más por el aire y sus ojos verdes brillaban salvajes. Al igual que su padre, parecía que montar en escoba se le daba como respirar y tanto Remus como Sirius creían que sería un gran volador.

—Bueno... —dijo el lobo—. Tal vez podríamos hacer que vaya un poco más alto. Pero sólo un poco.

—¿Y más rápido? —preguntó Sirius con esperanza.

—No abuses, Black.

Aquella sería una divertida tarde de sábado.


	8. Ardiente.

El repentino chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta le despertaron. Sirius se removió en la cama con el cabello alborotado y sus ojos plateados entreabiertos. Sentía la cabeza un poco pesada por el cansancio y el cuerpo entumecido. Se había quedado dormido en algún punto de la noche mientras esperaba a Remus, revisando algunos informes del departamento que ahora se encontraban en el suelo. Joder, Kingsley le asesinaría si alguno se había arrugado.

Con notable lentitud, el pelinegro se deshizo de las sábanas con las que se había envuelto en medio del sueño y extendió su brazo lleno de tatuajes dispuesto a simplemente arrojar el papeleo dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche a su lado y terminar todo a primera hora en la oficina. Sin embargo, su movimiento se vio interrumpido por el agarre en su muñeca de una mano de dedos delgados y piel pálida que él conocía _demasiado_ bien.

El joven levantó la cabeza, causando que un mechón de largo cabello negro y ondulado, aún húmedo por la ducha que había tomado, cayera sobre su cara. No duró demasiado tiempo allí, rápidamente pasó a estar detrás de su oreja. Todo lo que Sirius podía ver —gracias al contraste de luz proveniente del pasillo— eran siluetas; siluetas y ese par de ojos dorados destellando en medio de la oscuridad mirándolo fijamente.

Él conocía esa mirada. Era el tipo de mirada que Remus le daba cuando la luna estaba cerca y su instinto estaba a tope. El tipo de mirada que le robaba el aliento y que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo en expectación. El tipo de mirada que un depredador dirige a su presa antes de _devorarla_.

Con manos gentiles, Remus Lupin acarició su brazo y levantó por él los informes del suelo, colocándonos sobre la mesita de noche. El contacto visual siempre presente entre ellos, el acero y el oro chocando violentamente. No hacían falta palabras para comunicarse. Sirius sabía perfectamente lo que el lobo necesitaba y él se lo daría.

El castaño se deshizo de su túnica con una lentitud de muerte que hizo que la boca del moreno se hiciera agua y su entrepierna palpitara, ansiosa. Aquel juego previo de miradas y respiraciones lentas era suficiente para encenderlo pero todavía quería más. Siempre quería más de Remus.

Sirius se acomodó en la cama sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo de su amante que en ese momento se deshacía de la corbata y la camisa, mostrando su pecho lleno de cicatrices, las que el pelinegro encontraba realmente eróticas. Unas eran mucho más nuevas que otras, pero Black las conocía todas de memoria. Las había memorizado a base de besos y caricias y esa noche lo volvería a hacer.

El colchón se hundió bajo el peso del hombre lobo y Sirius lamió su labio inferior, provocándolo de inmediato. La ardiente boca del castaño se posó en la suya y robó un beso húmedo. Sus lenguas envolviéndose mutuamente, saboreándose y elevando la temperatura en toda la habitación.

De repente, todo lo demás había dejado de existir y lo único que importaban eran las manos de Remus sobre su pecho desnudo y el olor de su piel. El sonido de su respiración precipitada y el sabor de su saliva. Joder, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo habían hecho y estaba realmente, realmente ansioso.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó el lobo y Sirius se derritió cuando su suave aliento chocó contra su oreja.

En respuesta, Sirius estrelló su boca contra la de su amante una vez más y llevó las manos a sus pantalones, deshaciéndose de su cinturón frenéticamente y aplicando un encantamiento lubricante sobre sí mismo. Bendito el día en que lo habían descubierto.

Gruñendo, Remus se deshizo de sus pantalones de pijama y sin pudor alguno también arrancó sus calzoncillos. Sirius gimió cuando el castaño mordió su cuello con fuerza y luego lo lamió dejando la zona ardiendo de placer. El pelinegro sabía que todo era culpa de la luna, pero Moony perdiendo el control de esa manera por él le ponía tanto que era doloroso. Necesitaba liberarse lo más pronto posible.

El lobo lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama mientras él se aferraba a su cuello con ambos brazos y acariciaba su cabello. Los besos en su cuello no paraban y lo estaban volviendo completamente loco. De repente, un dedo invasor comenzó a acariciar su entrada, distribuyendo mejor el lubricante sobre ella. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Sirius había estado abajo? No lo recordaba, casi siempre estaba en el papel de dominante pero eso también se sentía demasiado bien.

Remus introdujo el primer dedo dentro de él, abriéndolo lentamente. La sensación era incómoda, pero rápidamente fue opacada por el placer cuando el castaño tomó su miembro y lo acarició con sus delgados dedos, subiendo y bajando tortuosamente. El segundo dedo llegó no mucho después, estirando su entrada al ritmo del chapoteo del lubricante, ensanchándolo, preparándolo para ser follado. Profundo, duro, ardiente.

—Joder, Remus. Sólo fóllame de una jodida vez.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no hables así?

Sirius no pudo responder, perdido en el placer de un nuevo beso que lunático le robó en medio de las caricias. Lo estimulaba por delante y por detrás y realmente creía que, de no terminar pronto, moriría pero aún faltaba demasiado para el final.

Moony se apartó de él dejando en su interior una abrumante sensación de _vacío_ y frustración. Le miró una vez más con sus intensos ojos de sol y se acomodó entre sus piernas, alineando su miembro contra su entrada mientras Sirius simplemente permanecía allí, temblando y mordiendo su labio inferior, expectante.

Lentamente, el lobo se introdujo en él, abriéndolo placenteramente y haciéndolo gemir, exhalando todo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento. La abrumadora sensación de ser invadido le hizo crispar los dedos de los pies y cuando la punta del pene de Lupin dio contra su próstata —en una única y certera estocada— simplemente no pudo más.

—Remus, tócame —le pidió con el glande tan erecto que golpeaba húmedo contra su vientre.

—La paciencia nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes, ¿eh?

—Si lo sabes, podrías callarte y comenzar a hacer tu trabajo.

—Soberbio e insolente. Realmente te amo.

El pelinegro soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el castaño se retiró de su interior y se adentró con fuerza. Remus se sujetaba a sus caderas, enterrando sus dedos en su piel y lo penetraba con la clara intención de hacerlo venir estimulando únicamente su próstata y presionándose contra ella.

—Es tan caliente dentro de ti —le dijo y Sirius se contrajo en su interior inconscientemente—. Y tan apretado.

Black enterró sus dedos en la nuca de su amante y afianzó sus talones en su espalda. Estaba siendo follado salvajemente por el hombre lobo y él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarse los pantalones. Lo que volvía todo mucho más erótico.

—Remus, por favor, sólo un poco —rogó, pero el lobo hizo caso omiso de su petición y siguió taladrándolo, moviendo su pelvis empapada en sudor tan sensualmente que fue imposible para Sirius contenerse mucho más. En todo lo que podía pensar era en que Remus lo estaba follando y en qué iba a venirse únicamente con su culo.

Su ano se contrajo dolorosamente alrededor del miembro de su amante, haciéndolo sentir cada deliciosa vena. Remus gimió como si aullara y sus dedos lo sujetaron con más fuerza mientras le embestía erradamente. Sirius perdió el aliento y por un segundo no escuchó nada además de la sangre en sus oídos. Sus pulmones se sentían a reventar y todo estaba tan caliente.

—Perdón, Sirius. Yo...

—Está bien, hazlo dentro —le respondió sabiendo a lo que se refería con lo último de su cordura.

El semen del lobo llenó su interior, incrementando la sensación de su orgasmo, haciéndolo increíblemente largo. Era caliente y salía a chorros, golpeando sus paredes. Sirius levantó entonces la cabeza y atrajo a Remus a un largo beso lleno de mordidas mientras movía sus propias caderas, en busca de prolongar un poco más el momento.

El castaño se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo cuidadosamente. Su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Canuto le recibió en un abrazo flojo mientras sentía su miembro abandonar su interior. Joder, lo quería de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el castaño.

—Lo estoy.

—Yo... lo lamento, simplemente no pude controlarme.

—No hiciste nada que no me gustara. De hecho, hiciste todo lo contrario.

—¿Fue bueno? —preguntó con voz suave. Sirius sabía lo inseguro que Remus podía ser, por su condición, por las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo y odiaba esa parte de él. Él realmente creía que Moony era el hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra.

—Demasiado. Creo que ni si quiera solté una gota de semen.

—Ugh, me siento repentinamente avergonzado... y excitado.

—¿Listo para otra ronda? Te prometo que seré gentil.

Remus sonrió cálidamente y le besó.

—Completamente listo.


	9. Fiesta de cumpleaños.

Remus revisó la lista de pendientes una vez más, mientras Harry jugaba descuidadamente sobre la alfombra con el campo de quidditch de juguete que Sirius le había regalado durante su cumpleaños anterior y que aparentemente era su favorito. No era demasiado espectacular, los jugadores miniatura ni si quiera volaban por sí solos, pero al pequeño Potter le fascinaba.

—Dime, Harry —dijo llamando la atención del pequeño que con sus regordetas manos sujetaba al buscador y a uno de los bateadores del equipo rojo—. ¿Prefieres el pastel de vainilla o de chocolate?

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo. Parecía que estaba tomando una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. Esa expresión de esfuerzo fue suficiente para que el lobo sonriera con ternura y aguardara paciente por la respuesta del pequeño. No por nada, pero Harry era, sinceramente, uno de los niños más bonitos que había visto nunca y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que fuera su hijo.

—¿Cuál te gusta a ti? —le respondió con otra pregunta. Su voz infantil pero su tono serio—. ¿Tú cuál prefieres Moomy?

Remus ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose a qué venía aquello. Tal vez era el niño simplemente estaba indeciso y quería una opinión más que el castaño no dudó en darle.

—De chocolate, por supuesto.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—A mí también me gusta.

—¿Entonces está bien que el pastel de tu fiesta de cumpleaños sea de chocolate?

El infante volvió a fruncir el ceño, aparentemente no muy seguro de su respuesta. Remus se puso de pie, abandonando el sofá frente a la chimenea y se sentó a su lado antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No sabes cuál elegir?

Harry negó con la cabeza agitando su desordenado cabello negro.

—Me gusta el chocolate —respondió—, pero no a todos les gusta el chocolate, ¿verdad, Moomy?

El corazón del mayor se agitó ante tal confesión. Harry estaba considerando los gustos todos, además de los suyos y eso le llenó de orgullo. Era un niño considerado y amable, un poco revoltoso, pero suponía que los genes de James Potter debían estar en alguna parte. Realmente estaba feliz de poder ayudar en la crianza de un niño tan maravilloso.

—¿Eso te preocupa? —preguntó y Harry asintió severamente.

—Quiero que todos coman cosas que les gusta.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que ellos estarán bien con cualquier cosa que elijas, es tu cumpleaños después de todo. Es un día especial.

Harry lo pensó por un instante antes de asentir lentamente y responder:

—¿Entonces puedo elegir chocolate?

—Por supuesto, cachorro.

—¿Y puedo tener helado también?

Remus soltó una carcajada. Estaba bien si Harry era mimado de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, pero no demasiado y sólo después de la comida.

—¡Sí!

El lobo se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta al sillón mientras Harry volvía a su juego. Faltaban sólo tres días para la fiesta de cumpleaños número tres de Harry y todo iba viento en popa. En la lista sólo quedaba pendiente el pastel del que se encargarían en una pastelería del callejón Diagon y el banquete del que se encargaría Molly Weasley. Las invitaciones ya habían sido repartidas personalmente y los adornos habían sido comprados la semana anterior. Kreacher se encargaría de la limpieza y Alice junto con Frank, organizarían las actividades para los niños durante la fiesta.

Sí, todo iba bien.

La chimenea soltó un estruendoso estallido y las llamas verdes iluminaron todo el salón. Harry soltó un chillido extraño y Remus saltó de su asiento mientras sus ojos avellana se posaban en la figura del hombre que acababa de aparecer, Sirius. No podía ser nadie más, de todas formas, nadie además de ellos dos tenía acceso a la chimenea, por seguridad más que otra cosa.

El lobo se puso de pie y recibió a su novio con un suave beso en los la labios que apenas fue correspondido. Extrañado, Remus posó su mirada en el rostro del moreno y lo que encontró no le gustó nada. La expresión de Black era una mezcla entre culpa y ansiedad que muy pocas veces le había visto hacer. Sirius Black no se arrepentía de nada nunca, por lo que era muy extraño e hizo que Lupin se preguntara qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Tendría que ver con los mortífagos? ¿Con la guerra? Había pasado ya algo de tiempo desde eso, pero de todo corazón esperaba que no, por el bien de su familia, por el bien de su niño.

—¿Pads? —preguntó con voz suave, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Harry quien ya se estaba poniendo de pie y corriente en dirección de su padrino.

—¡Dadfoot!

—Hola, cachorro. Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti.

Harry se aferró a las piernas de Sirius, abrazándolo con sus bracitos y enterrando su rostro cariñosamente en ellas, haciendo que la expresión preocupada Black se desvaneciera sólo un poco, pero no lo suficientemente como para que Remus no la notara.

—A que no adivinas. Remus dijo que podía tener pastel de chocolate y helado por mi cumpleaños —contó con emoción.

—¿De verdad? Eso es genial. ¿Estás emocionado?

—¡Sí! Porque todos mis amigos van a venir a jugar.

Sirius le sonrió y acarició suavemente su cabeza antes de decir:

—Anda, ve a jugar, que yo tengo cosas de adultos que hacer con Moony.

Harry abrió sus resplandecientes ojos de par en par y su boquita formó una perfecta «o».

—¿Se van a besar? —preguntó con tono confidencial y ambos adultos echaron reír.

—Demasiado —respondió Canuto y para Harry eso fue suficiente para volver a su pequeño campo de quidditch.

Remus se sentó de vuelta en el sofá, con Sirius a su lado y casi de manera inmediata conjuró un _muffliato_ que impediría que Harry escuchara cualquier cosa que fuera dicha. Él aún no tenía idea de la magnitud del problema, si es que había uno y no quería arriesgarse.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó el castaño intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonar demasiado preocupado.

—Nada en realidad. Sólo... —Sirius se interrumpió a sí mismo con un suspiro—. Hoy fui a comprar los dulces para la fiesta y no había gomitas.

—Creí que la etapa de deprimirse por falta de caramelos había quedado en el pasado.

—No había gomitas así que fui al Londres muggle a conseguir algunas —continuó a forma de aclaración—. Fui a una tienda enorme que Arthur me recomendó y no vas a adivinar con quien me encontré —Remus alzó ambas cejas, en espera de la respuesta—. Con Narcissa.

—¿Estaba comprando en una tienda muggle?

—Estaba _trabajando._ —El lobo parpadeó con sorpresa—. No podía creerlo al principio, pero me atendió como si no me conociera y lo hizo muy bien. Incluso se tomó la libertad de recomendarme algunos caramelos.

Remus, quien no entendía cuál era el problema en todo el asunto, se limitó a asentir lentamente. Sí, era extraño escuchar que la mujer estaba trabajando con muggles, sobre todo, pero el lobo suponía que había tenido que hacerlo después de prácticamente quedar en la calle cuando el ministerio le despojó de todo su dinero.

—¿Y había gomitas? —preguntó Lupin en un intento por que su novio se relajara un poco.

—Habían más de diez variantes diferentes —le respondió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirando la chimenea apagada con sonrisas flojas.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó el licántropo.

—No, pero si no lo hago voy a explotar.

—Te sientes culpable por haberle dado la espalda —Remus se atrevió a asegurar

—¿Cómo haces para siempre saberlo todo? —preguntó el pelinegro con alivio y fascinación a partes iguales.

—Soy Remus Lupin —respondió jocoso.

—¿Crees que hice mal?

—¿Sientes que hiciste bien?

—Odio cuando me respondes con otra pregunta.

—Hay cosas a las que sólo tú puedes darles respuesta, Sirius.

—Ya lo sé —dijo con pesar—. Lucía tan cansada y delgada. Tal vez lo que gana no es suficiente y no quiero ni pensar en el estado del niño.

—Estoy seguro de que ella hizo todo lo posible para que su hijo no padeciera en absoluto. Es su madre, al fin y al cabo.

El silencio volvió a plantarse entre ellos. Era demasiado obvio para Remus que Sirius no estaba contento con esa respuesta y, sin embargo, tampoco parecía capaz de hacer algo por sí mismo. Tal vez por orgullo, tal vez porque creía conocer a Narcissa lo suficiente como para saber que, de tenderle la mano después de más de un año de haber terminado la guerra, sería completamente rechazado y aún así ahí estaba el deseo de hacer _algo_. Ciertamente el moreno había tardado más tiempo del que el lobo había creído. Sirius no era como los otros Black, a él realmente le importaba su familia pese a todo y Remus lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Lupin acarició suavemente la mano de su amante, repasando la forma de los tatuajes en sus dedos. Su piel era tersa y caliente como siempre y esperó poder traer al pelinegro la misma sensación de paz que él le traía cuando se tocaban, aún si el toque era así de pequeño. Pareció funcionar, porque segundos después Sirius ya se encontraba abrazándolo contra su pecho, con el corazón tranquilo y la respiración ligera. No decía nada, pero eso estaba bien porque significaba que estaba pensando.

Remus se dejó arrullar y acariciar el cabello, nunca le había importado tener que actuar de objeto desestresante, mucho menos cuando se encontraba al cuidado de las gentiles manos de Sirius Black y aparentemente él no era el único que pesaba así. Harry apareció de repente, con su carita redonda asomándose detrás del sofá como si tratara de adivinar lo que ocurría. Tal vez el niño no podía escuchar nada, pero de alguna manera parecía saber lo que ocurría.

El lobo rompió el encantamiento silenciador y llamó al infante con un movimiento sutil de cabeza que él obedeció sin más. Al mirarlo, Sirius lo acurrucó junto a Remus en su pecho y ambos se quedaron allí, frente a frente, rodeados por los fuertes brazos del chico Black que se aferraba a ellos como su fueran una especie de fuente revitalizadora y era en esos momentos en los que realmente se sentía como estar en familia; la familia que los tres habían perdido y que ahora se reconstruía lentamente bajo las sólidas bases del amor y la confianza.

Tal vez era hora de dar un pequeño empujoncito a Sirius Black.

—Escucha, Harry —dijo el castaño y el niño que ya había cerrado los ojos, los abrió—. Pads estaba preguntándose si no te molestaría que invitáramos a tu fiesta a un par de personas que son importantes para él. Se trata de su prima Cissi y de su sobrino, Draco. Él tiene tu edad así que seguramente le gustará probar el pastel y el helado. ¿Qué dices?

Sirius le miró sorprendido. Harry, en cambio, parecía tranquilo y seguro de su respuesta.

—De acuerdo —dijo sin importarle que jamás le hubieran mencionado nada sobre una prima y un sobrino—. ¿A Draco le gusta el chocolate? —preguntó directamente al pelinegro.

—N-no lo sé —respondió y lucía tan sorprendido como cautivado.

—Estoy seguro de que Padfoot le preguntará cuándo le entregue la invitación, ¿verdad? —intervino el lobo.

Sirius no respondió de inmediato, parecía un poco asustado de la sola idea de tener que interactuar con Narcissa, tal vez no asustado de ella, sino de lo que significaba hacerlo y, sin embargo, asintió haciendo honor a su vena Gryffindor.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? —preguntó el pequeño Harry entonces y Remus no estaba seguro de sí lo hacía por curiosidad o porque de alguna manera sabía que eso era lo que Sirius necesitaba.

—Puedes —respondió el licántropo dirigiendo una fugaz mirada de complicidad a Black, quién le sonrió agradeciéndole todas las molestias que se estaba tomando—. Asegúrate de presentarte correctamente y de hacer la invitación cómo hiciste con todos los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió poniéndose de pie.

Los adultos miraron al pequeño caminar hasta la salida de la sala y, curiosos, se pusieron de pie intercambiando miradas de duda, sólo para encontrarse con Harry tomando su suéter del perchero, bajándolo con magia. Parecía listo para salir, pero ninguno de los estaba seguro de a dónde se dirigía. Tal vez quería ir al parque que estaba en frente, así eran los niños, un instante estaban hablando de algo y al otro sólo querían comer pastel o bañar al gato aunque no tuvieran uno.

—¿A dónde vas? —Canuto preguntó con cierto aire divertido. Él niño tenía sólo tres años y ya usaba magia en cosas pequeñas como esa y, además, hacía camino como si fuera un mini adulto.

—Con Cissi y Draco —respondió simplemente, tomándolos por sorpresa—. Vamos, Dadfoot.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó el aludido y por un instante, realmente pareció que el niño era otro.

—Es buena hora —intervino Remus, divertido—. Antes de que anochezca.

Con un movimiento de varita, colocó la chaqueta a su novio y le dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia la puerta dónde Harry ya lo esperaba con el cabello realmente alborotado después de haberse colocado el suéter. La cara de pánico de Sirius fue un poema en el que Remus se deleitó mientras les pedía tener cuidado y los despedía desde la puerta con un movimiento de manos, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Si todo salía bien, entonces Sirius habría ganado un poco más de esa familia que siempre había anhelado y Harry, probablemente, un nuevo amigo.


	10. 31 de Julio.

Remus colocó el último muffin en la charola y miró con orgullo el amplio jardín adornado con globos, serpentinas y múltiples banderines de colores vibrantes. Todo parecía estar listo para el cumpleaños número tres de Harry; el pastel estaba en medio de la mesa, rodeado de muchas bolsitas con golosinas. Los sándwiches de diferentes rellenos ya estaban sobre las charolas, las jarras con al menos diez sabores diferentes de jugo también y la mesa de regalos ya estaba prácticamente llenas con todo lo que Sirius y él habían obtenido para su ahijado.

Con un movimiento de varita, el lobo agrandó la mesa de regalos y duplicó la cantidad de sillas en el jardín, sólo por si acaso. También se aseguró de que todos los lugares contaran con sombra fresca para resguardarse del sol de verano y una vez que terminó, satisfecho se dejó caer en uno de los banquitos más cercanos a los rociadores que había instalado en la mañana porque, ¿qué sería de una fiesta de cumpleaños veraniega si los niños (y los adultos) no pudieran mojarse un poco?

El castaño suspiró dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y lanzó un _tempus_ para asegurarse de que podía tomarse unos minutos de descanso antes de que todos los invitados llegaran y las cosas se salieran de control. Habían invitado a todos sus conocidos de La Orden del Fénix y a algunos compañeritos de Harry del kindergarten. Debían ser al menos dos docenas de niños frenéticos por juegos y dulces, de los cuales, Fred y George Weasley eran los más peligrosos.

Junto con Sirius.

—Vamos, Harry, muéstrale a Remus tu atuendo cumpleañero —el hombre lobo escuchó que decía la voz de Sirius desde la entrada del jardín.

El castaño no tuvo que voltear, porque Harry apareció en su campo de visión tan rápido que le hizo preguntarse si no habría llegado en esa escoba que él estaba seguro había escondido en lo alto del armario. El niño vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos perfectos para el calor y una camiseta ligera de manga corta con una _snitch_ dorada estampada en el pecho. Nada fuera de lo común, si no fuera por la corona dorada que adornaba su cabeza.

—Un poco pretencioso, ¿no crees? —preguntó pellizcando suavemente la mejilla del pequeño.

—Es un día especial. No es como si quisiera criar a un pequeño monstruo —le respondió Sirius—. Esta bien si es por un día, ¿verdad? Es como un gorrito de fiesta.

Remus miró a su novio hacer un puchero y luego a su niño quién, distraído, miraba los globos colgados sobre su cabeza, asombrado.

—Sí, por un día está bien.

—Ya escuchaste a Moomy, Harry. Hoy, tú eres el jefe.

—¿El jefe puede comer panqueques? —preguntó y Remus asintió divertido—. Entonces sí quiero ser el jefe.

El perro soltó una carcajada y el lobo negó divertido mientras el infante daba la media vuelta, dispuesto a observar por décima vez en ese día, la enorme tina llena de globos con agua y pintura que Sirius había dispuesto para que los niños pudieran jugar más tarde.

El sonido de la chimenea llamó la atención de la pareja y Remus, que estaba tan o más entusiasmado que Harry, se dirigió al salón para recibir a sus primeros invitados que resultaron ser los Longbottom. Frank estrechó su mano y Alice le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después animar al pequeño y temeroso Neville para que saludara cortésmente. El niño lo hizo, obediente a sus padres como siempre, aunque no soltó la mano de mamá en ningún momento.

—Veo que aún eres tímido —comentó el lobo y el niño se escondió tras su mamá—. Vamos, Nev. Si te quedas allí, no podrás ir a jugar con Harry. —Los adultos intercambiaron una sonrisa cuando Neville se asomó, cauteloso al escuchar ese nombre—. Está en el jardín con Sirius.

El niño observó a sus padres, como pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Sus ojitos castaños resplandeciendo.

No era ningún secreto que Neville adoraba a Harry. Lo seguía a todas partes como una especie de cachorro perdido. Eran muy buenos amigos y sus personalidades tan opuestas que era una forma de retroalimentación entre ellos. Neville aprendía a ser más extrovertido y Harry a ser paciente y cuidadoso.

—Adelante —dijo su padre y Neville echó a correr en dirección al ya conocido jardín.

Cuando se hubo perdido en la distancia, Alice preguntó:

—¿Esperamos mucha gente?

—Bastante —respondió guiándolos a la fiesta—. Invitamos a todos sus amigos de la escuela y los miembros de La Orden.

—Tendremos casa llena —dijo Frank emocionado cómo sólo un verdadero fanático de los niños estaría.

La chimenea volvió a sonar y Remus estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta cuando Sirius pasó a su lado y dijo:

—Yo me encargo. Hola, Alice. Frankie.

—Parece que lo disfrutan —señaló la mujer. Refiriéndose a su entusiasmada actitud de anfitriones.

—Demasiado. Jamás habíamos organizado una fiesta infantil y jamás pensamos que podríamos hacerlo —respondió el profesor con sinceridad. De hecho con su condición de lobo, jamás espero poder tener siquiera una fiesta, pero Harry había cambiado eso también. 

Sirius llegó con el ejército de Weasleys minutos después y con ellos fue suficiente para que el jardín cobrara vida. Era una cantidad extraordinaria de niños corriendo y destrozando todo. Nada a lo que Remus no estuviera acostumbrado, después de todo, vivió con James, Sirius y Peter por siete años. En la misma habitación. Conocía un par de encantamientos que dejarían todo como nuevo e incluso se había tomado la molestia de colocar algunos hechizos que impidieran que los niños pudieran lastimarse si se caían.

El resto de los invitados arribó no mucho después y a las dos en punto la fiesta había sido oficialmente inaugurada.

Harry lo estaba pasando muy bien. Su dulce carcajada era audible aun por sobre la música y el barullo de la charla. Corría en todas direcciones, seguido por sus amigos que parecían encantados de hacer todo lo que les decía. Al igual que su padre, el pequeño Potter era un líder natural, pero también poseía la amabilidad de su madre que impedía que se convirtiera en un dictador. El resto de los niños lo seguían porque era divertido hacerlo y porque, de alguna manera, Harry se las arreglaba para que nadie se quedara fuera.

La única persona en todo el jardín que parecía al borde del colapso era Molly que, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de correr detrás de todos los niños.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decirle que colocaste encantamientos de seguridad para ellos? —preguntó Sirius con una bolsa con palomitas de maíz en las manos, refiriéndose a la señora Weasley y a su terrible síndrome de madre sobreprotectora.

—Se dará cuenta tarde o temprano —respondió Remus agitando la varita y rellenando las jarras de jugo—. ¿Alguna señal de los Malfoy?

—Narcissa aceptó la invitación pero jamás dijo que vendría y si soy sincero, me sentiría mejor si no lo hiciera.

—Creí que lo habías superado. Que la habías perdonado.

—No es tan fácil, Remus. Lo sabes.

Y lo sabía. La historia de Sirius con su familia era larga y complicada. Estaba llena de errores de ambas partes pero, en el fondo, el lobo sabía que todo lo que su novio quería era poder perdonar y lo estaba intentando. Realmente lo estaba intentando.

—¡Fred, suelta eso! ¡Bill agarra a tu hermano!

—¿Ahora sí ya deberíamos decirle? —volvió a preguntar Sirius.

Remus lo meditó por un segundo.

—Nah.

—¿Remus, te molesta si hablamos un poco? —intervino Dumbledore y el lobo asintió, acercándose al círculo de maestros que se había formado en una de las esquinas del patio.

—Reunión de ñoños —murmuró Sirius en el momento en que la chimenea volvió a sonar anunciando la llegada de más personas, teniendo cuidado de no ser escuchado por McGonagall que era la única a la que aún le tenía el miedo suficiente como para no hacerla enojar—. Yo me encargo —dijo tomando un par de gorritos de fiesta de la mesa para recibir a sus invitados y caminando al interior de la casa.

El silencio del pasillo fue realmente contrastante con el exterior y por un segundo, el pelinegro se sintió como si hubiera vuelto al pasado y la lúgubre casa de sus padres hubiera vuelto a la vida. Casi esperaba ver a su padre leyendo frente a la chimenea y a su madre bordando a su lado, esperándolo con miradas desaprobatorias y quejas sobre el largo de su cabello o sus tatuajes.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, burlándose de sí mismo y de lo patético que fue durante esos breves segundos. No era el momento para lucir lúgubre, tenía invitados que recibir y gorritos de fiesta por repartir.

—Bienvenidos —dijo con una sonrisa amplia de dientes perfectos.

—Buenas tardes —le contestó la tensa voz de Narcissa Malfoy que, junto con su hijo, aún estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, casi como si estuviera pensando en volver de inmediato, aprovechando que las llamas aún no se habían apagado.

Ambos Black se miraron en silencio tenso y amargo. Sirius realmente no había esperado su presencia y no tenía idea de qué hacer o qué decir para romper la tensión. Estaba seguro de que si Remus hubiera estado allí, la hubiera recibido con una cordial sonrisa, pero él nunca había podido conservar la cabeza tan fría y tenía un largo historial que lo respaldaba.

—¿No es un buen momento? —preguntó la mujer. Cautelosa como una serpiente. Casi como si lo estuviera retando a ofenderla o atacarla. Casi como si lo retara a retractarse por haberla invitado hasta su casa a una celebración en la que no tenía lugar.

Sirius estuvo a punto de hacerlo, no tenía sentido mentir, pero se detuvo cuando la pequeña cabeza rubia de Draco Malfoy se asomó detrás de su madre, vistiendo un adorable conjunto muggle y sosteniendo una bolsa de regalo. Lucía tan cauteloso como su mamá, sus ojos traspasando su alma e, increíblemente, ablandándolo.

—Para nada, bienvenidos —dijo, apaciguado por esos ojos grises. Pelear no tenía sentido, ¿verdad? Hacerlo sólo arruinaría todo el esfuerzo que él y Remus habían puesto en la fiesta. Hacerlo sería arruinar el día especial de su Harry—. La fiesta es en el jardín, ¿recuerdas dónde está?

Narcissa le miró con sus ojos azules transformando la tormenta en llovizna.

—Lo recuerdo —respondió y esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que llegara a la mente de Balck los pocos recuerdos felices de su infancia. Cuando sólo eran Sirius y Narcissa, cuando no tenían que ser Black, ni elegir un bando. Cuando un día en el jardín valía más que cualquier cosa.

Fue desconcertante, pero no desagradable.

—Tengo un par de gorros de fiesta, ¿te gustaría uno, Draco? —le preguntó al niño que miró a su madre antes de aceptarlo—. ¿Rojo? ¿Verde?

—Verde, por favor. Muchas gracias —le dijo, dejando que su madre lo colocara sobre su cabello rubio.

Sirius estaba impresionado por sus modales, pero no mencionó nada. Ya desde su primer encuentro con el niño se había percatado de que no era para nada como imaginó que sería un hijo de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. Tal vez tener lejos a su padre había sido lo mejor.

—La casa es... diferente —comentó la señora Malfoy, pero no había repudio en su voz—. Más hogareña.

—Remus y yo trabajamos mucho para adecuarla a nuestra familia —confesó orgulloso.

—De todas las personas, jamás imaginé que tú dirías algo así.

—Bueno, todos tenemos derecho a cambiar, ¿no? —le respondió, esperando que sirviera como ofrenda de paz.

Una ofrenda de paz que ella aceptó con una sonrisa. Él y Narcissa no era tan diferentes, al fin y al cabo.

Sirius abrió la puerta del jardín para que sus invitados pudieran pasar, esperando que el revuelo no fuera tanto como para arruinar los ánimos. No lo fue. La fiesta siguió su curso normal y nadie se atrevió a cuestionar la presencia de Narcissa, lo que fue realmente extraño porque ellos eran la esposa de un mortífago encarcelado y su hijo. Probablemente Remus había arreglado todo para que no fuera incómodo. No le sorprendería, era Remus al fin y al cabo.

—Bienvenidos, Narcisa. Draco —dijo el lobo, quien junto con Harry, se habían acercado a saludar.

—¡Vinieron! —exclamó el pequeño Potter a forma de saludo—. ¡Ven, Draco, te voy a presentar a todos!

—¿Siempre es así de ruidoso? —preguntó el rubio a su mamá y Remus y Sirius no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada por lo asertiva de su pregunta.

Ahora sí lucía un poco más como el hijo de Narcissa y Lucius.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres —sentenció Black, divertido. Adaptándose a ellos dos más fácil de lo que había esperado.

—No seas tan rudo con Draco, Harry. Deja que se acostumbre a ti y a tus amigos —le pidió Remus—. Llévense bien.

—Sí, Moomy —respondió el niño, bajando su tono de voz algo avergonzado por haber sido llamado ruidoso y tomando gentilmente la mano de su nuevo amigo. Sí antes parecía tener la intención de echar a correr, ahora caminaba tranquilamente hasta el grupo de niños que ya lo esperaban.

Remus notó que Narcissa estaba tensa, así que le dijo:

—Estarán bien. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

Ella lo miró a los ojos con clara ansiedad, luego dirigió su mirada a los niños. Harry presentaba a Draco y el resto del grupo lo aceptaba fácilmente. No parecía que Malfoy tuviera problemas para integrarse e incluso se las arregló para que Harry le prestara su corona de cumpleaños. Todo parecía tranquilo y en orden. Niños jugando con niños sin malicia o prejuicios y eso pareció ser suficiente para Narcisa quien sólo respondió:

—¿Tienen jugo de calabaza?


	11. Patronus

Harry estaba llorando y Sirius no tenía idea de por qué.

Todo ha comenzado una hora atrás, justo después de que Remus se marchara a Hogwarts en sábado para hacer de árbitro en un partido de quidditch. Él se encontraba acomodando algunos artefactos muggles dentro de una bolsa para llevarlos al callejón Diagon y venderlos; cosas como tocadiscos, discos de vinilo, reproductores de vhs y películas en caset, cuando, de la nada, un horrible llanto atravesó toda la casa, desde el piso superior y él —que era un jodido aprensivo— no había hecho más que tomar su forma de perro y correr como el demonio hasta la habitación de su ahijado que, aun en la cama, lloraba desconsolado.

Miles de cosas habían cruzado su cabeza, las peores de ellas en primera fila, pero nadie podía culparlo, no cuando él había vivido una guerra en carne propia y, además, había sido testigo como parte de esa guerra involucraba al niño que más amaba en el mundo. Era verdad que él mismo y varios grupos de aurores se habían encargado de dar con cualquier mago que estuviera relacionado con Voldemort, pero el miedo estaba y seguiría estando allí. El miedo de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a Harry por venganza, por despecho o por simple locura.

Gracias al cielo el llanto no tenía nada que ver con mortífagos o señores oscuros. Sirius incluso revisó la cicatriz del niño —que siempre había temido fuera algún tipo de maldición—, pero como siempre, lucía y se sentía como una cicatriz común y corriente. Tampoco parecía que el niño se hubiera hecho daño de alguna manera. Simplemente lloraba. Lloraba con suspiros enternecidos y enormes ojos llenos de agua cuyas lágrimas hacían más brillante el verde de su mirada. Era tierno, pero preocupante.

Así que Canuto preguntó, pero Harry no respondió.

Se quedó allí sin decir una palabra, sentado sobre la cama aún con las colchas sobre su cuerpecito y el cabello revuelto por la almohada, luciendo como un nido de pájaros demasiado oscuro. Se veía un poco como cuando James se emborrachaba en el colegio y lloraba porque Lily no volteaba a verlo, pero adorable y lindo. James no era ninguna de las dos cosas, sólo un poco repugnante y patético.

—Vamos, Harry. Si no me dices lo que tienes, no puedo saberlo —le dijo.

Y era un poco una mentira, porque _sí_ podría saberlo, pero piensa que podría ser un poco rudo intentar usar legeremancia con un niño tan pequeño. Invasivo y rudo. Muy agresivo, de hecho. Así que descartó la idea de inmediato y se concentró en encontrar una solución mucho más amigable. Pensó que podía intentar levitarlo con un sencillo _wingardium leviosa_ y esperar que le pareciera tan divertido que se le olvidara que estaba triste o molesto, pero luego el rostro desaprobatorio de Remus apareció dentro de su cabeza y le erizó la piel y descartó la idea.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, más tensa se ponía la situación. Harry, pese a que ya hablaba perfectamente bien no decía nada y Sirius comenzaba angustiarse. No tenía idea de si algo le dolía, de si estaba triste o molesto. No sabía si había tenido un mal sueño o simplemente estaba haciendo un berrinche. No sabía nada y durante ese breve instante realmente se sintió como un mal guardián, un mal _padre_. Era la primera vez en todos esos años que no tenía idea de como hacer que el niño se sintiera mejor. Era la primera vez que con su presencia no era suficiente.

El ojigris se sentó entonces a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre su cabecita, pensando que, tal vez, lo mejor sería llamar al Remus, seguro de que él tendría una solución. Seguro de que él podría ver cosas que Sirius, tan incompetente como era, no podía ver.

—¿Te duele algo? —se animó a preguntar una vez más, porque aunque no ha recibido una respuesta la primera vez, no había podido pensar en otra cosa y, sorprendentemente el infante respondió asintiendo apenas con la cabeza. Sirius se alejó para mirarlo mejor—. ¿Dónde? —preguntó ahora mucho más alerta que antes, preparado par salir disparado a San Mungo.

Lágrimas rechonchas rodaron por el rostro enrojecido del niño quien, con mucha dificultad, levantó una manita y señaló su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. Parecía que el abrazo había funcionado un poco, o al menos lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo y dejar que expresara.

—Aquí —dijo con voz entrecortada e hipando entre sílabas— Aquí, papi—repitió.

Y Suris se congeló.

Harry no le llamaba así, nunca, porque aunque él pudiera verlo como un hijo _sabía_ que él no era su padre. La única persona a la que el pequeño nombraba de esa manera era a su verdadero papá, a James Potter al que conocía por fotografías y cosas que él solía contarle por las noches, como una manera de no dejar que la memoria de Lily y James muriera. Así que no, el niño no se estaba refiriendo a él y aunque podría estar equivocado, comenzaba a darse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La noche anterior, Remus y él habían acostado Harry después de la cena. Le habían puesto el pijama y le habían prestado, como cada noche, uno de los álbumes de fotos que ambos habían recuperado de Godric's Hollow después de la tragedia. Contenía principalmente imágenes del primer año de los Potter como una familia. Viajes, tardes frente a la chimenea, comidas y todas esas cosas que el pequeño Harry no podría recordar pero que habían quedado plasmadas en fotografías móviles que hacían que todo se sintiera más _real_.

El niño cayo dormido con el álbum en sus manos y Sirius lo retiró, colocándolo en su mesita de noche antes de apagar las luces y retirarse junto con su novio a la sala de estar. Ver esas fotos les había punto un poco nostálgicos y pensaron que beber un poco de wiski de fuego mientras charlaban sobre ellos podía ser buena idea porque joder, los extrañaban _tanto_ y no importaba cuanto tiempo transcurriera, ellos seguirían haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, con el alcohol los buenos recuerdos se volvieron amargos y, tal vez, Sirius mencionó algo sobre su muerte antes de que se diera cuenta de que Harry se había levantado de nuevo porque tenía sed. En el momento no pareció importante, el infante llegó, pidió un vaso de agua y luego volvieron a acostarlo antes de ellos mismos meterse en la cama, intentando no pensar más en las cosas que solían ponerlos tristes. Aunque silenciosamente se reconfortaron hasta que la bruma del sueño cayó sobre ellos.

Tal vez Harry había tenido un mal sueño, porque aunque sólo tenía cinco años, también era lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que era «morir». Tal vez simplemente extrañaba a papá y a mamá, esas personas que Canuto y Lunático le habían dicho que eran extraordinarias y que, aunque lo amaban, no podían estar con él. Tal vez eran las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Todo está bien, de verdad que sí —intentó consolarlo, abrazándolo de nuevo y a punto de llorar también.

Harry no era el único que los extrañaba.

—Papi, mami —dijo entre sollozos que le rompieron el corazón y que le hicieron derramar la primera lágrima.

—Ellos están bien —volvió a intentar, pero su propia tristeza era palpable en su voz. Sirius realmente deseaba encontrar una forma de hacer que esa congoja desapareciera.

Y la encontró.

La solución llegó a él como un relámpago; golpeándolo e iluminándolo. Sí había una manera y él la conocía. De hecho, Harry también. Era lo que Lily siempre usaba cuando el niño, demasiado pequeño para decir que era lo que le molestaba, comenzaba a llorar. Se trataba de uno de los encantamientos más difíciles y poderosos que existían; el patronus.

Sirius buscó su varita entre sus jeans desgastados y la extrajo con los dedos picándole un poco. Hacía un tiempo que no ejecutaba el encantamiento, no desde que no habían dementores rondando por todas partes y se sentía realmente extraño poder hacerlo con el alma relajada y sin peligro alguno. Hacerlo simplemente porque necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Era extraño, pero no desagradable.

—Escucha Harry —le dijo con voz suave y amable. Un gesto que hacía mucho tiempo adoptó de Remus—. Te voy a mostrar algo realmente genial, ¿sí? Así que presta mucha atención.

Esas palabras y la varita en su mano hicieron que el pequeño se entretuviera y le mirara con atención. El rostro empapado y la respiración dificultosa, pero claramente curioso. No era para menos, a Harry le encantaba mirar cuando él o su otro padrino hacían un poco de magia.

Canuto tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos para despejar su mente. Cuando finalmente lo logró, la llenó de recuerdos felices, tal como se suponía que debía hacer. Recuerdos en Hogwarts y sus divertidos días con los merodeadores, esa primera cita con Remus, su primer beso, cuando James con los ojos llorosos les anunció que Lily finalmente había aceptado ir con él a Hogsmeade y celebraron toda la noche, la graduación, el nacimiento de Harry. El día en que el Wizengamot falló a su favor y supieron que podrían ser una familia. Todo y entonces dijo:

— _Expecto patronum._

Y un brillante lobo de gran tamaño salió corriendo y dio vueltas por toda la habitación.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al instante, mientras las lágrimas dejaban de caer. Su pequeña boca se abrió en una perfecta «o» que denotaba sorpresa. Sus mejillas aún estaban enrojecidas, al igual que sus ojos, pero la tristeza parecía haber comenzado a evaporarse, o al menos esa era la sensación que le daba al hombre quien también se sentía mucho más tranquilo en presencia de su guardián mágico.

—Wow —dijo el pequeño intentando tocarlo con las manos, pero traspasándolo y haciendo que pequeñas motas de luz plateada se desprendieran.

—No es un ciervo, pero es bonito, ¿verdad? —dice y es más para él que para el niño que no puede dejar de mirar su patronus.

—¿Sirius? —llamó repentinamente la voz de Remus desde la puerta y lucía preocupado—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó mirando el lobo correr por la habitación—. Vi la Liz plateada y yo pensé...

—Todo está en orden —le tranquilizó y caminó hasta su lado—. Harry y yo sólo estábamos pasando el rato ¿No deberías estar arbitrando el partido de quidditch de Gryffindor?

—Lo cancelaron... ¿De verdad todo está bien?

—¡Mira Moony! —interrumpe Harry—. ¡Es un perro!

—Lo está. Harry extrañaba a sus padres y recordé que Lily solía mostrarle su patronus para tranquilizarlo. ¿Por qué no le muestras el tuyo también? Apuesto a que eso le podrá más contento.

Remus le miró por un instante, como evaluando si lo que había dicho era cierto. Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que era así le sonrío y le besó suavemente en los labios, para después dejar su maletín en el suelo y sacar su propia varita.

—¿Quieres ver uno más? —le preguntó al niño cuyos ojos brillaron incluso un poco más ante la propuesta.

—¡Sí! —dijo levantando ambas manos.

— _Expecto patronus_ —exclamó el joven profesor y el perro plateado tomó forma, uniéndose cariñosamente al lobo en su carrera por el cuarto.

Harry los miró anonadados y luego dijo:

—Son como el de mamá y papá. Se quieren como el de mamá y papá.

Ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos, ninguno de ellos había mencionado nunca nada sobre los patronus de Lily y James y les parecía bastante extraordinario que Harry pudiera saber una cosa como esa, pero tampoco les extrañaba demasiado, el pequeño Potter siempre había sido así de sorprendente. Tal vez ni si quiera lo sabía por recuerdos, sino por _sentimientos._

Harry acompañó a los patronus que se flotaban suavemente por la habitación. Brincando, corriendo e intentando atraparlos mientras ellos le seguían la corriente, tal cual Remus y Sirius harían. Parecía que el amargo trago había quedado en el pasado y aún así, Sirius se hace la nota mental de hablar con el niño seriamente sobre el asunto de sus padres. Por supuesto, aún es demasiado pequeño para saberlo todo, pero al menos podría decirle lo necesario para que su corazón estuviera tranquilo.

Porque tal vez sus padres no podrían estar con él físicamente, pero Canuto sabía, estaba seguro, de que donde quiera que estuviesen, lo protegían con toda su alma, justo como en vida.


	12. Empujoncito.

El aula de transformaciones se encontraba en silencio. Minerva McGonagall sentada detrás de su escritorio, levantando la vista de vez en cuando, cuando alguna risilla traviesa o un susurro más allá del reflexivo tono de concentración de algún alumno se escuchaba. Estábamos hablando de McGonagall sin embargo, no era como que alguno de sus alumnos se atreviera si quiera a respirar demasiado fuerte, ya no digamos a mantener una conversación fuera de tema. Ni si quiera James y Sirius se atreverían a tanto. No mientras estaban sentados tan lejos el uno del otro, al menos. 

Canuto se encontraba prácticamente al frente de la clase —un hecho indudablemente extraordinario—, junto a Remus quien ni si quiera le dirigía la mirada, demasiado ocupado en su propia copa, practicando el hechizo de transformación que les acaban de enseñar y dominándolo como cada jodida cosa que hacía. James, por su parte, estaba un par de asientos más atrás, junto a Lily y no prestaba el mínimo de atención, demasiado perdido en la forma en que las manos de la chica se movían; tan delicadas y a la vez tan fuertes. Perdido en sus ojos y en sus labios que apenas pronunciaban un par de palabras en latín. Ambos como un par de locos enamorados.

Patéticos adolecentes enamorados.

—Te juro, Potter, que si no dejas de mirarme no vuelvo a dejar que te sientes conmigo —dijo Lily con clara falta de concentración y con mucha, _mucha_ , irritación.

—Es que me gustas mucho —le respondió y eso fue suficiente para desarmarla.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo hasta las orejas y el encantamiento que estaba tratando de realizar falló en su totalidad mientras unas cuantas chispas de colores salían de la punta de su varita. James, por su parte, sonrió enternecido porque _sabía_ lo que había causado en ella y después de tantos años de batallar para obtenerlo era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de decir esas cosas?

—No puedo —respondió, franco y cada vez más enamorado.

Y era verdad, no podía. No podía evitar recordarle lo hermosa que le parecía, ni lo encantadora que la encontraba. No podía dejar de repetirle lo mucho que le gustaba, que la _quería_ y lo muy feliz que se sentía de que por fin _, por fin_ , haya decidido darle una oportunidad. Después de tres años, cuatro meses, una semana y dos días.

—Hablo en serio, James —le reprendió y estaba siendo muy cuidadosa de que nadie le hubiera escuchado llamarle por su nombre. Era un poco vergonzoso—. Podrías intentar ser un poco más discreto con _ésto_ , como Sirius.

—Por favor, Sirius ni si quiera es capaz de aceptar que le gusta Remus —se defendió.

—¿... Quieres decir que _no_ están saliendo? —susurró cautelosa de no ser atrapada charlando por la profesora.

—No oficialmente, que yo sepa.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó indignada—. Fíjate como le mira, se está _muriendo_ por él.

—Oh sí —respondió James pasando a la siguiente página de su libro de transformaciones—. Están completamente locos el uno por el otro.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó como si para ella no hubiera explicación para su falta de compromiso. 

Ella _casi_ habría jurado que ya tenían algo, pero no sé había animado a preguntar para no ser entrometida.

—Supongo que no quieren arruinar la amistad. La de los cuatro.

Lily pensó que eso sonaba realmente lógico. Cuando se tenía una amistad como la de Los Merodeadores, arruinarlo todo no era una opción y sin embargo, también le parecía un poco injusto, porque ellos _realmente_ parecían a punto de morir de amor, incluso Remus que siempre había sido un poco más —pero no demasiado— estoico.

—Debes hacer algo, James. _Debemos_ hacer algo.

Él le miró y ella notó un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo juguetón que hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Luego le sonrió y dijo.

—¿Algo como qué?

La clase terminó justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Todos los alumnos salieron disparados de sus lugares, hambrientos y revoltosos como solían ser los Gryffindor, e incluso McGonagall se marchó presurosa en dirección al Gran Comedor. Los únicos que quedaban en el salón de clase eran tres de los Merodeadores (sin Peter quien nada más terminar desapareció de allí, muerto de hambre) y Lily Evans que, con mirada aguda, observaba las interacciones entre Black y Lupin. 

La pelirroja lanzó un codazo a su novio quien sobó su costilla y le siguió fuera del aula mientras fingían que absolutamente nada pasaba dentro de sus cabezas —ella disimulando mejor que él—. Ambos se detuvieron en la intersección de un pasillo cercano y un poco sospechosamente se ocultaron asomando únicamente la cabeza. Por la ventana observaron que Remus aún guardaba sus cosas mientras Sirius decía todas las cosas que seguramente se había guardado durante la clase. El castaño sonreía y negaba y el pelinegro, escandaloso como siempre había sido, movía las manos exageradamente mientras hablaba mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bastante bonita.

Lily pensó que hacían buena pareja.

Ella sabía que estaba entrometiéndose en cosas que no le correspondían, pero _no_ podía evitarlo. Ellos también eran sus amigos ahora y a Evans realmente le gustaba ver a sus amigos felices. James parecía pensar igual, de otra manera, por mucho que la quisiera, _jamás_ le habría permitido si quiera pensar en intervenir. En cualquier caso, lo que planeaban hacer era darles un pequeño empujón, únicamente eso. Algo más sutil que la trampa que le tendieron a ella para aceptar salir con James por primera vez. Todo lo que harían sería lanzar un pequeño encantamiento de muérdago a la puerta. No estaban ni cerca de navidad, pero serviría. Tal vez un beso les hiciera aceptar sus sentimientos.

O eso esperaban.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó al chico de alborotado cabello negro.

—Yo nací listo —le respondió y ella no pudo evitar reírse.

James seguía siendo un poco tonto, pero en comparación con años anteriores, le parecía un tonto un poco adorable.

—Bien, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que caigan en la trampa y luego nos marcharemos.

—¿Nos vamos a ir? ¿Así sin más? —le preguntó él, claramente decepcionado.

—Sería descortés espiar, James —le hizo ver.

—¡Ellos nos espían todo el tiempo! —respondió en un susurro un poco alterado.

—¿QUÉ?

—Bueno... sólo Sirius. A veces.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con disgusto.

—No lo sé, ya sabes que es raro. Tal vez sigue enamorado de mí.

—Nunca ha estado enamorado de ti... ¿o sí? Mejor no me respondas. No podemos espiar, punto.

—Pero quiero saber cómo termina esto.

—Esto no es un _reality show,_ James. Son tus mejores amigos.

—¿Qué es un _reality show_?

—A veces olvido que eres un sangre pura. Un _reality_ es un... ¡Oh! ¡OH! Van hacia la puerta.

La pelirroja apuntó rápidamente con su varita hacia el marco de la puerta y ésta brilló apenas perceptiblemente. James, por su lado, mantuvo un ojo en el corredor para hechizar a cualquiera que pudiera mínimamente interponerse en su misión y entonces esperaron con el corazón en la garganta. No parecía que ninguna de sus víctimas se hubiera percatado de lo que ocurría, lo que era extraño porque ellos _siempre_ sabían, tenían un ojo para la magia como ninguno. Tal vez simplemente estaban demasiado inmersos el uno en el otro.

—Esto es emocionante —susurró el pelinegro—. Es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto juntos.

—Sólo estamos ayudando a tus... a nuestros amigos.

—Aún así. Deberías unirte a nuestras excursiones nocturnas. Apuesto a que serías una gran merodeadora.

—Soy una prefecta. Debería amonestarte únicamente por confesar lo que acabas de confesar.

—Remus también lo es, ¿y qué? —James se encogió de hombros.

—Y este es nuestro último año.

—Una razón más para hacerlo.

—¿Es que nunca vas a madurar?

—¿Si lo hiciera aún me querrías?

Lily pensó que lo querría como fuese, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, no quería elevar aún más su ego. Fue una suerte que en ese momento, Remus y Sirius soltaran un alarido de sorpresa y que ambos, Potter y Evans, tuvieran que dirigir su mirada hacia ellos. La situación se estaba tornando un poco vergonzosa para ella.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —preguntó Sirius intentando moverse.

—Parece que alguien ha encantado la puerta —aclaró Remus—. ¿Eso es un muérdago?

—Ni si quiera estamos cerca de navidad —se quejó Canuto.

James soltó una pequeña risita.

—Lucen como idiotas —dijo y Lily rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo salimos de esto, Lunático? —preguntó Black. Ambos estaban frente a frente, demasiado cerca, pero eso seguramente era cosa del encantamiento.

—¿No es la misma cosa que pusiste junto con James en todo el castillo el año pasado? ¿Cuál es el contrahechizo?

—¿Fueron ustedes? —preguntó Lily con indignación en voz baja—Pase toda la tarde ayudando a los primeros años a no quedar atorados con los de séptimo.

—No sé porque te sorprende, Lils.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—No hay un contrahechizo —respondió Sirius—. Hay que besar a la persona con la que quedas atrapado, luego desaparece.

—Cuanto a que Remus toma la iniciativa —dijo James.

—No vamos a apostar sobre esto... —respondió ella y luego agregó—: Porque es obvio que va a ser Remus.

—Bien... entonces... —dijo el lobo.

—Sí —respondió Sirius y ambos lucían notablemente nerviosos.

—Oh dios, oh dios. Van a hacerlo —exclamó James—. ¿Nos vamos ahora?

—¿En la mejor parte? Ni loca.

Sirius, quien era sólo un poquito más alto que Remus, le tomó del rostro, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Lupin, por su parte, cerró los ojos calmadamente y se dejó a hacer con las orejas igual de coloreadas. James y Lily se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y aguardaron con ansias mientras la distancia se iba cerrando entre ellos, en cámara lenta, casi como si fuese una película. Remus suspiró y Sirius colocó sus labios rojos sobre los ajenos con un toque apenas perceptible, pero en el que había _tanta_ química que en ese momento se volvió indudable para Evans que allí había algo, de la misma forma en que había algo entre ella y James Potter que la miraba como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa sobre el planeta tierra.

—Realmente deberíamos irnos —dijo la ojiverde entonces, mirando a su novio—. O nos perderemos el almuerzo. No hay nada más que podamos hacer por ellos, de todas formas.

—¿Podemos sentarnos juntos? —le preguntó él sin soltar su mano.

Ella pensó que podrían sentarse juntos siempre, de ahora en adelante.

—Claro.

—¿Qué tal en pociones? ¿Encantamientos?

—Podemos —respondió ella y juntos se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor.

Era como si ese pequeño momento entre Sirius y Remus hubiera abierto sus propios ojos al amor. El amor de verdad. Una frase cursi pero verdadera. James le gustaba y le gustaba mucho y negárselo sólo sería una necedad, pero eso ya lo sabía. De ahora en adelante las cosas serían un poquito diferentes.

El encantamiento del muérdago se rompió en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron y, sin embargo, Sirius permaneció de esa forma, sintiendo el calor de Remus. _Realmente_ deseaba profundizar el beso, pero sabía que se meterían en problemas si eran atrapados por Filch, así que con mucho pesar, se retiró con un suspiro y aguantó las ganas de pedir uno más.

—¿James y Lily se han ido? —preguntó Remus y Black abrió los ojos.

—Sí, los he escuchado caminar por el corredor —le respondió mirándole directamente a sus brillantes ojos miel.

—¿Crees que es un buen momento para decirles que estamos saliendo?

—Pienso que lo sospechan.

—Se tomaron muchas molestias para averiguarlo, ¿por qué no habrán preguntado? —preguntó Remus caminando en dirección al Gran Comedor.

—James es idiota y Lily no debe ser muy lista si decidió volverse su novia —le respondió como si eso fuese una explicación.

—Van a estar sorprendidísimos cundo les digamos que llevamos saliendo más tiempo que ellos.

—¿Puedo filmarlo?

—Ni si quiera tienes una cámara.

—Entonces pondré el recuerdo en una botella y luego lo reproduciré por la eternidad en un pensadero.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

—Entonces hay que decirle a Peter también.

—Hecho... Oye, ¿me prestas tus apuntes de transformaciones?

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la clase?

—Perdiéndome en tu mirada.

El rostro de Remus se enrojeció.

—Pídeselos a alguien más —sentenció y apresuró el paso mientras Sirius se desternillaba de risa a su espalda.


	13. Castigo.

Sirius era hombre muerto, de eso no había discusión alguna y si Remus no acababa con él, entonces lo haría él mismo. Tomaría su varita, se apuntaría con ella y pronunciaría la más letal de las maldiciones. Se lo merecía, realmente lo hacía y no había nadie en todo el universo que pudiera decir lo contrario, porque él, de todas las personas, había perdido a Harry Potter de seis años en el jodido mundo muggle.

«Perdido» era un decir. Podría haber sido raptado, secuestrado por cualquiera y delante de sus propias narices. Había estado haciendo algunas compras, pasaron tres segundos de distracción en los que apartó la mirada del niño quien caminaba a su lado, sujetando la orilla de su camiseta, luego había habido mucha gente y finalmente Harry había ido, casi como si se hubiera aparecido de allí. Lo que era una locura porque de nuevo tenía _sólo seis años_.

Y él iba a morir.

El pequeño nunca se apartaba de él, _nunca_ le soltaba. Harry era pequeño pero comprendía que, a veces, sus padrinos eran sobreprotectores por una razón y por lo mismo era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, así que Sirius realmente no sabía que hacer. Había mirado en todas direcciones, pero era un poco difícil dada la cantidad de gente que había en el distrito comercial. Había regresado a cada tienda que habían visitado, preguntando por él y cuando volvió al punto de partida ya estaba desesperado y a punto de llorar. Jamás había estado tan angustiado.

Por supuesto, su primera idea inmediata en medio de la crisis fue contactar con Remus quien debía estar en clase, pero se detuvo porque lanzar un patronus con su voz sonando tan mal como sabía que sonaría, sólo empeoraría las cosas, así que se detuvo e intentó calmarse, pensar. Era un jodido auror, seguro que podría hacer _algo_ que no involucrarse llanto, pero le costaba tanto trabajo concentrarse. Estaba hablando de _su_ niño al fin y al cabo. No del niño de alguien más, el suyo y eso ya volvía el asunto muy diferente.

Canuto mordió su labio interior e intentó respirar profundamente. Ya había hecho lo que todo muggle habría hecho en su posición, así que era hora de empezar a actuar como un mago. Podría actuar de dos maneras; la primera de ella, tratar de rastrearlo mediante magia o usar su olfato de sabueso para seguirle la pista. En cualquiera de los dos casos, un acto inútil si alguien se lo había llevado y se había aparecido de allí, pero cuando llegara a ese punto ya pensaría en algo más.

Sirius caminó presuroso lo más alejado posible de las calles concurridas y se refugió en un callejón solitario donde sus únicos testigos serían un par de cajas medio rotas y bolsas de basura. Sin perder mucho tiempo, tomó su forma de perro y al instante salió disparado en dirección al lugar donde vio a Harry por última vez. No fue fácil, las piernas de las personas eran más estorbosas de lo que recordaba y él era un perro _demasiado_ grande como para pasar desapercibido. Algunas personas incluso lo detuvieron para ver su placa —una que no tenia, por supuesto—, para ver si se había perdido y él había tenido que gruñir para alejarlos. Eso, sumado a la cantidad de olores en el lugar fue difícil encontrar un rastro.

Pero no imposible.

Lo encontró. El aroma del niño se dirigía hacia el norte y él lo siguió desesperadamente, tan rápido como sus patas peludas se lo permitieron. Era una suerte que estuviera en forma por el entrenamiento, pero también que la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo le mantuviera completamente activo. Todos sus sentidos enfocados en encontrar al niño que había jurado proteger con su vida y al que tendría de vuelta salvo y sano así tuviera que pasar el resto de la eternidad en Azkaban. No permitiría que nadie, _nadie_ , pusiera un solo dedo sobre él.

Después de un momento de frenética velocidad, la vista de un parque apenas habitado se abrió frente a él. Había frondosos árboles en todas partes y risas de niños viniendo de todas direcciones. El rastro de Harry estaba en la zona, flotando fresco como las flores creciendo en una de las jardineras alrededor de la estatua principal, al centro de la plaza. Sirius se colocó tras un árbol y volvió a su forma humana sin tanto cuidado como al principio. Si algo malo estaba ocurriendo entonces necesitaría su varita y como un perro utilizarla sería posible.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y las manos le sudaban mientras el rogaba, _imploraba_ a todos los cielos que Harry estuviera bien. Que todo se tratase de una tontería, algún mal entendido y con ese pensamiento, salió de detrás del tronco que lo cubría y se decidió a avanzar. Hasta que la risa de Harry le hizo detenerse muy cerca de la zona de juegos.

Los ojos de Black encontraron a su ahijado con tanta facilidad que parecía una broma. Estaba cerca del tobogán, con los pantalones llenos de tierra en las rodillas y la cara y no estaba solo, por supuesto que no, estaba en compañía de Draco Malfoy por alguna razón que Sirius desconocía. Ambos hablaban y parecía que se divertían, debían estarse divirtiendo si Harry se había olvidado de él, de su autoridad, y de la única regla que tenían a la hora de salir: no separarse.

Canuto ya no estaba preocupado estaba enojado.

Sirius transformó su alivio en furia de un segundo a otro. Estaba feliz de que sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas y de que Harry estuviese sano y salvo. De que todas sus suposiciones trágicas se hubieran quedado en eso, suposiciones, pero no podía negar que le encolerizaba la situación. Él había estado a punto de morir de ansiedad y tal vez el niño no lo comprendiera todo, pero Black tendría que hacerle entender, con mucho pesar.

—Parece que te estás divirtiendo, Harry —le dijo a su ahijado y jamás había usado un tono de voz tan frío con él. La sonrisa juguetona se evaporó del rostro del infante y en su lugar, llegó la preocupación. _Sabía_ que había hecho mal—. Nos vamos casa.

—Pero tío, estamos jugando —intervino Draco, como no comprendiendo la situación. O tal vez lo hacía y no le importaba.

—Harry está castigado —fue todo lo que dijo y por un instante realmente se odió, sonaba exactamente como esos padres que él juró jamás sería.

—Perdón Dadfoot —se disculpó el pequeño con angustia —yo vi a Draco y lo seguí —explicó, pero explicar las cosas y disculparse no eran suficientes, no en esa ocasión.

—Sabes que es peligroso estar solo. Tenemos un trato, cuando salimos no puedes alejarte de donde estoy —le recuerda y está siendo un poco severo.

—Mamá estaba con nosotros —dijo el rubio, como si eso solucionara todo.

—Ese no es el punto —respondió el adulto, aunque si le tranquilizó un poco escuchar eso—. Hay cosas que Harry no puede hacer y que no debe hacer, así que nos vamos a casa y vamos a hablar.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas volviéndose brillantes.

—¡Lo hiciste llorar! —exclamó Draco abrazando a su pequeño amigo.

—Es suficiente, Draco —dijo entonces la voz de Nacissa, de repente. Sirius vio que llevaba un par de manzanas de caramelo en las manos—. Lo siento, Draco dijo que habían pedido permiso.

El mencionado agachó la cabeza y susurró:

—Perdón por mentir.

Sirius suspiró. De repente, más que enojado, se sentía cansado.

—Nos vamos, Harry —repitió y el niño se apartó voluntariamente del rubio para caminar hasta su lado.

—¡Por favor, no lo castigues! ¡Yo mentí! —Dijo Draco con ojos suplicantes e infantiles—. Yo le dije que viniera.

—Pues entonces los dos estarán castigados —dijo Narcissa y la cara de su hijo se puso roja. Era obvio que quería reclamar pero lo soportó con orgullo—. No hay televisión, dulces o salidas para ti —sentenció con voz tranquila y estoica. Sirius realmente la admiró en ese momento—. Ahora discúlpate apropiadamente con tu tío.

—Lo lamento —dijo.

—Yo también —se incluyó Harry.

—Bien —concluyó Sirius y tomó a su ahijado de la mano—. Nosotros nos retiramos.

Draco y Harry se miraron una última vez y comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente mientras los apartaban. Era esa la razón principal por la que Sirius no permitía que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. Su sobrino no era un mal niño, pero tampoco era bueno, no como Neville Longbottom, por ejemplo. Siempre estaba haciendo cosas como esas, cosas que él no veía como malas hasta que le regañaban y de paso, arrastraba a Harry a los problemas. Juntos eran como una bomba, a veces divertida e inofensiva, llena de confeti. Otras, desastrosa como en ese instante.

En cualquiera de los casos separarlos no era la mejor opción. Remus decía que la compañía del otro les ayudaría a crecer como personas y de todas formas ya eran amigos, lo eran desde los tres años. Amigos de esos inseparables, amigos de los que hablas sin parar al llegar a casa y con los que pides pasar el rato cada fin de semana o algunos días después de la escuela. Amigos aunque a Sirius no le gustara del todo.

Aún tenía la esperanza que de mayores tuvieran otros intereses y se distanciaran.

Potter y Black arribaron al número doce de Grimmauld Place por medio de la aparición un momento después. Harry ya no lloraba pero tenía el rostro hinchado a causa de ello. Las comisuras de sus ojos estaban enrojecidas, pero no había soltado un solo suspiro, probablemente porque sabía que había hecho mal y no tenía el derecho. Sirius soltó su mano y se arrodilló frente a él con gesto tranquilo.

—Sabes que tengo que castigarte, ¿cierto? —le preguntó y el niño asintió como con expresión demasiado madura para su edad.

—No volveré a hacerlo.

—Lo sé y espero que entiendas que es por tu bien. Ahora dime qué fue lo que pasó.

—Vi a Draco salir con su mamá de una tienda y fui con ellos. Se me olvidó avisar. Luego dijeron que iríamos al parque y nosotros dijimos que ya había pedido permiso porque pensé que no me dejarías quedarme un ratito.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—, gracias por decir la verdad.

El pequeño sorbió por la nariz.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—Un poquito. Pero porque hiciste que me preocupara mucho.

—¿Estás enojado con Draco? —preguntó y Sirius parpadeó sin entender muy bien a que venía eso—. Él sólo mintió para que pudiéramos jugar.

—Pero mentir está mal y lo sabes —Harry agachó la mirada—... No estoy enojado con él. Sin embargo, no vamos a visitarlo por dos semanas, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—Ahora ve a tu habitación, te llamaré cuando Kreacher tenga la comida lista.

Harry se fue como derrotado hacia el corredor y subió las escaleras, lentamente. Sirius lo vio marcharse con el corazón en un puño y mucha angustia en el pecho. Remus apareció por la chimenea minutos después, como hacía cada tarde para comer con ellos.

—Wow, que horrible cara —le dijo.

—Gracias por eso, Lunático —se saludaron con un beso en los labios.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó dejando su túnica en el perchero al fondo del salón.

—Harry se separó de mí mientras hacíamos las compras para irse a jugar con Draco. Casi me da un infarto cuando no lo encontré y tuve que castigarlo... Es la primera vez que lo castigo.

—Bueno, es parte fundamental de su crecimiento. Entre más grande, más errores cometerá y más sanciones tendremos que aplicar —dijo con simpleza, como si no fuera nada—. Además, siendo hijo de James y tu ahijado, dudo mucho que nos de tranquilidad por mucho más tiempo.

—Pero lo hice llorar y ni si quiera le grité.

—Por supuesto que lloró, sabía que había hecho mal.

—Pero...

—Sirius —le dijo sujetando su rostro entre sus manos—. No has hecho nada malo. Educarlo es parte de nuestro trabajo. Si no lo hiciéramos, entonces probablemente estaríamos malcriándolo. ¿Recuerdas a su primo? ¿El niño Dursley? No quieres uno así, ¿cierto?

—Cierto... No sé qué haría sin ti, Remus.

—Morir, probablemente —le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona—. Llama a Kreacher y a Harry, pondré la mesa.

Sirius asintió con el pesar en su corazón desvaneciéndose sólo un poco. Sabía que Remus tenía razón pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. No quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría cuando Harry hiciera algo _realmente_ grave y él tuviera que reprenderlo. Probablemente no tendría la fuerza, pero que hasta ese momento llegara —en su adolescencia probablemente— no pensaría en ello. Mientras tanto Harry seguiría siendo su bebé


	14. Oficina.

Prompt propuesto por [chicalibroUvUr](https://www.wattpad.com/user/chicalibroUvUr) espero que te guste *corazones*

—

Eran las siete de la mañana con cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando una lechuza entró volando por la ventana del salón y viajó hasta la cocina para dejar una nota dirigida a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin quienes, en ese momento, se encontraban desayunando en compañía del pequeño Harry Potter. Kreacher había preparado huevos y tostadas para todos, había exprimido naranja fresca para hacer jugo e, incluso, se había tomado la molestia de traer pan dulce recién horneado del callejón Diagon. No porque a Harry le encantara, claro que no, es que a él se le había dado la gana ir a comprarlo.

—¡Una lechuza! —exclamó Harry cuando el ave de plumas en tonos ocre entró majestuoso y se paró en medio de los adultos, extendiendo la pata.

—No la conozco —dijo Remus y Sirius usó sus habilidades de auror para asegurarse de que no estaba maldita o algo similar.

Cuando terminó, y no detectó nada, desató la nota de la pata del animal y desdobló el pedazo de pergamino. El mensaje debía ser muy corto, o eso pensó Remus, porque no tardó demasiado en levantar la vista y decir:

—La profesora de Harry ha enfermado. Se cancelaron las clases.

—¡Yei! —exclamó el niño, incapaz de ocultar su alivio y felicidad. A Harry realmente no le gustaba ir a la escuela, pero luego pareció recordar algo que le borró la sonrisa de la cara—. ¿Entonces Draco y yo no jugaremos hoy? —preguntó y lucía realmente abatido.

—Parece que no será posible —respondió Remus y Harry hizo un pucherito—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hoy tengo que dar varias clases hasta la hora del almuerzo...

—Está bien, ¿qué te parece si lo llevo a la oficina, pasas al medio día al ministerio y los tres vamos a comer? Luego ustedes dos pueden volver a casa y yo terminaré mis papeleos.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes hacerlo?—preguntó el lobo.

—Bueno, la oficina siempre está muy tranquila, así que supongo que sí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece Harry? Hoy vas a acompañar a Dadfoot al trabajo —dijo Lunático, con esa voz amable y cálida que enternecería a cualquiera.

Los ojos del niño relampaguearon con entusiasmo.

—¿Y vamos a atrapar personas malas? —preguntó.

—Me temo que hoy no —respondió Sirius, pero eso no lo desalentó en absoluto.

De hecho parecía más feliz que la ocasión en que lo llevaron al zoológico y no era para menos, Harry realmente admiraba a su padrino y su trabajo. Remus solía contarle muchas historias sobre sus misiones, las suyas y las de su padre, quien también había sido un auror, y el pequeño sentía demasiada curiosidad sobre lo que eso significaría. Para él, ser uno era sinónimo de superhéroe o algo así. A veces, incluso decía que de grande quería unírseles y Canuto había estado más que encantado.

La familia terminó el desayuno un poco más tarde y cuando se hubieron lavado los dientes y puesto las chaquetas, salieron cada uno en dirección a sus respectivos destinos usando la chimenea que era el transporte favorito del pequeño Harry. Le encantaba deslizarse por toda la red flu y llenarse de ceniza. A Sirius también, pero no lo diría en voz alta, después de todo, él ya era un adulto, un atractivo adulto de veintisiete años, al que, si todo le salía bien, entonces estaría a la cabeza de los aurores en un par de años más. Aunque lo seguiría disfrutando en secreto.

Sirius salió con Harry de la chimenea y los limpió a ambos con un sencillo fregotego. El cachorro ni si quiera se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando la enorme estructura del ministerio, con su fuente, asesores y cientos de personas yendo de un lado a otro, presurosos, como si alguien les persiguiera. Fue entonces que Canuto cayó en cuenta de que era la primera vez de Harry estando en ese lugar y que debería estarle pareciendo maravilloso.

—Sujétame fuerte de la mano o te perderás —fue todo lo que le dijo y el niño le obedeció sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor detrás de las gafas redondas que había adquirido hacía relativamente poco tiempo.

Juntos atravesaron el atrio y abordaron el elevador entre miradas curiosas de personas que sabían quién era el pequeño, pero que no se acercarían por miedo a Sirius, que era un padre sobreprotector. Padfoot permitió que su ahijado presionara el botón que los dejaría en el segundo piso, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y aguardaron pacientemente hasta llegar a su destino.

—Buenos días, auror Black —saludó una de las chicas de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles en el transcurso del recorrido.

A Harry no le gustó su voz, era demasiado melosa.

—Buenos días —le saludó él de vuelta, apenas prestándole atención.

—Veo que hoy tiene compañía —dijo mirando al niño que se escondió un poco tras el cuerpo de su padrino.

—Oh, sí. Hoy he traído a Harry conmigo. Saluda a la señorita Green, Harry.

—Buenos días —dijo el menor en voz apenas audible.

Ella no le gustaba. Harry no sabía por qué, pero le molestaba la forma en la que parpadeaba constantemente y la manera en que miraba a su Dadfoot. Tampoco le gustaba la forma en la que le hablaba o en la que enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No lo entendía.

—Hola, Harry —le respondió ella con voz aguda—. Eres un niño realmente guapo y pareces tan bueno.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—Realmente lo es. Remus y yo hemos estado haciendo lo mejor que podemos para educarlo.

La mujer hizo un gesto horrible que deformó sus bonitas facciones. Harry no se lo perdió, pero Sirius sí. ¿Por qué ella había hecho esa cara cuando escuchó el nombre de su Moomy? Harry sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión; él no le agradaba.

Ella cambió de tema.

—Escucha, Sirius. Sé que estás muy ocupado pero ¿qué tal si me acompañas a almorzar el día de hoy? —preguntó y su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad—. Los dos, quiero decir.

—Vamos a comer con Moomy hoy —intervino el pequeño con voz celosa. Comprendiendo, apenas un poco, que lo que esa mujer quería era robarle a su papá.

Quería robarse a Sirius y alejarlo de Remus.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella.

—Mi otro papá —dijo él y ella volvió a mostrar esa horrible cara de nuevo, sin embargo supo mantener la postura.

—Remus viene a comer con nosotros hoy —aclaró Sirius y no parecía darse cuenta de las horribles intenciones de la mujer. Harry estaba atónito.

—Oh, vamos, el jefe dijo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos y conocernos, después de todo, tomaremos la gerencia de nuestros departamentos pronto—ella insistió.

El elevador llegó al primer piso y todos, excepto ellos tres bajaron.

—Ya dijimos no —volvió a interrumpir Harry, mirándola mal.

Ella le miró perpleja.

—Será después —intervino Sirius como si lo que dijo Harry no hubiese sido grosero en absoluto y lo había sido—. Tal vez podamos invitar a más gente.

El elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso y Sirius y Harry descendieron con paso ligero. La señorita Green —como su padrino la había llamado— se quedó allí, aún en shock porque un niño pequeño la había puesto en su lugar. Potter, giró la cabeza y la miró una última vez, deseando realmente no tener que estar cerca de ella, haciendo que su magia infantil se descontrolara un poco y cerrara de golpe las puertas del asesor, justo cuando ella intentaba salir. Las luces parpadearon, el sonido metálico de las puertas chocando entre ellas se escuchó, pero ninguno de los dos volteó en absoluto, ni si quiera cuando ella comenzó a gritar que las puertas no se abrían; Sirius porque estaba muy ocupado saludando a sus compañeros de piso y Harry porque no le interesaba.

Sin embargo y aunque se había deshecho de esa mujer, no era la única. El pequeño descubrió rápidamente que su padrino era lo que algunos llamaban «popular», como en las pelis. Muchas de esas mujeres eran realmente discretas, pero otras, otras, simplemente eran insoportables y Harry pasó casi toda la mañana alejándolas de Sirius; tiñéndoles accidentalmente de colores chillones, cambiándoles la voz sin querer a unas gruesas y apenas entendibles, rompiendo el tacón de sus zapatos y todo sin que él se lo propusiera. La magia fluía natural y con solo desear no tenerlas cerca, todas esas cosas pasaban.

Harry se preguntó si Sirius realmente no se daba cuenta o si simplemente lo estaba dejando pasar. Remus definitivamente no aprobaría su comportamiento, pero Moony no estaba allí. En cualquiera de los casos, él estaba muy orgulloso. No dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su familia, los tres eran muy felices juntos y a pesar de que Remus y Sirius no eran sus padres verdaderos, Harry realmente sentía como si lo fueran.

Estaba celoso, de eso no había duda, aunque él no conociera la palabra. No le gustaba la idea de compartir a su padrino con alguien más que no fuera Remus, de la misma forma en que no le gustaba cuando Draco jugaba con otros niños que no fueran él. Eran esos "celos" el detonante de su magia, como lo eran otras emociones fuertes. Tenía seis años al fin y al cabo, y el descontrol mágico era muy común a su edad. Harry no pensaba mucho en eso, simplemente se dejaba llevar y de paso, arruinaba faldas y peinados en defensa de su pequeña familia.

—¿Te estás aburriendo? —le preguntó Sirius pasadas las horas, los dos encerrados en su oficina mientras el mayor escribía cosas en hojas y él jugaba con un extraño artefacto que no funcionaba. Harry negó, cansado. No recordaba en que momento habían dejado de aparecer mujeres extrañas por la puerta, pero estaba aliviado—. Bueno, supongo que no te aburrirías con todo el desastre que causaste —le dijo y Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Sabes que no puedes ir hechizando a la gente que no te agrada, ¿verdad?

—No es a propósito —se defendió con un puchero y era un poco cierto, él no lo controlaba.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—El cabello rosa de Geller fue el mejor —y Harry se sintió como si lo estuvieran elogiando, no reprendiendo, lo que era realmente extraño—. Sin embargo, no haremos más de esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Y tampoco le diremos a Moony.

Harry asintió y luego preguntó.

—¿Ellas no te agradan?

—No demasiado —le respondió con una sonrisa pícara—. Realmente te pareces mucho a tu papá.

Harry hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

—¿Voy a ser un mago tan fuerte como él? —preguntó.

—Más fuerte, mucho más.

—Voy a protegerlos a ti y a Moomy y a Draco.

—¿Y por qué a Draco también? —preguntó Sirius no sorprendido por la declaración, pero si un poco celoso.

—Porque me gusta —fue su respuesta. La respuesta fácil y sencilla de un niño pequeño.

—¿Te gusta más que yo? —preguntó Canuto, y Harry se lo pensó demasiado para su gusto.

—Me gustan igual.

Sirius ahora estaba definitivamente celoso.

La puerta sonó en ese instante, leves toquecitos sobre la madera, y ambos miraron en su dirección justo en el momento en que Remus apareció tras ella con esa sonrisa suave que tanto le caracterizaba. Harry exclamó su nombre y alzó los brazos para que el lobo le sostuviera y así lo hizo. Lo levantó gentilmente —con un poco de esfuerzo— y le besó la mejilla con tanto cariño que el infante soltó una carcajadita. Estaba tan feliz de verlo.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó y Harry le abrazó con fuerza.

—Mucho —confesó.

Sirius se puso de pie y besó a su novio en los labios. A Harry le gustaba mirarlos hacer eso, porque en ese instante le parecía que jamás había visto algo tan bonito. Ellos decían que era un «saludo especial» y que sólo debías hacerlo con personas especiales. A veces, él lo hacía con Draco.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo Sirius y Remus volvió a besarlo—. Aunque creo que pasamos un buen día, ¿cierto Harry? —preguntó y guiñó el ojo.

Harry soltó una risita cómplice.

—Ni si quiera voy a preguntar —dijo el lobo aún sujetando al niño en brazos—¿ Nos vamos?

Sirius asintió, tomó los abrigos del perchero junto a la puerta y, entonces, los tres salieron en dirección al mundo muggle donde se harían con una pizza o algo similar para comer.


	15. Pijamada.

Sirius mantuvo la sonrisa tensa en su rostro incluso un par de segundos después de que la puerta se cerró. Las mejillas se le habían entumecido y le temblaban un poco por el esfuerzo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para disimular que todo estaría perfectamente bien durante los próximos quince o veinte minutos, en lo que Remus usaba el auto para ir al supermercado y conseguir provisiones para esa noche.

Su tensión no era para menos, tenía en casa a cuatro niños de siete años, hambrientos y ávidos por hacer caso omiso a la autoridad de un adulto sin carácter —como él— para salirse con la suya. Al menos tres de ellos lo estaban, dudaba que Neville fuese igual. Y es que a Harry se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de organizar una pijamada sólo porque sí y él y Moony habían aceptado porque realmente creyeron que no había nada de malo. Su cachorro había hecho diligentemente todas sus tareas escolares y quehaceres en casa durante las últimas semanas. Había comido todas sus verduras —o al menos la mayoría— y aunque los habían citado una vez en la escuela por un descontrol accidental de magia que acabó con las cabezas de las muñecas de Pansy Parkinson, no había nada más que les impidiera darle permiso. O eso creyó él.

Harry había decidido invitar a tres de sus amigos más cercanos; Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom y, por supuesto, Draco Malfoy. Todos se habían preparado para ese día. Habían pedido permiso correctamente a los padres de cada uno, habían colocado bolsas de dormir en la habitación de Harry, e incluso, habían construido una tienda improvisada con mantas y sábanas en la misma habitación. Todo lo que hacía falta era algo para cenar y unas cuantas bolsas de comida chatarra —razón por la que Remus había tenido que salir—, el resto era únicamente convivencia.

Una actividad —Sirius se percató demasiado tarde— aparentemente imposible.

Todo había comenzado tan sólo treinta minutos atrás, cuando Lunático sugirió que miraran una película antes de la cena. Una actividad inofensiva, al principio. Neville dijo que él estaría bien con cualquier filme siempre y cuando no fuera de terror, Harry que le daba lo mismo porque ya había visto casi todas las del repertorio de su padrino pero, _pero_ , Draco y Ron no fueron tan permisivos. El rubio había dicho:

—Quiero ver _Aladdin_.

Y el pelirrojo había respondido:

—Pues yo no.

Y una vez empezada, la discusión no había parado.

Por supuesto, Moony había intervenido, y había superficialmente calmado las aguas como todo un profesional. Sirius quiso convencerse de que se debía a su profesión, pero en el fondo, sabía que nada tenía que ver con eso. Remus simplemente tenía facilidad para los niños como él la tenía con las mujeres, inconvenientemente. En realidad, tal vez jamás habría llegado tan lejos con Harry de no ser por él, así que, cuando el lobo le dijo que iría a comprar y que le dejaba el resto, realmente creyó que le estaba jugando una _muy_ mala broma.

Tal vez, en realidad lo era.

Ahora estaba completamente solo, de pie en el recibidor sin una jodida idea de que hacer. Tenía en el salón a tres niños que ya no querían ver películas y temía que al volver, encontrara a Malfoy y a Weasley liándose a puños mientras Neville lloraba nervioso y Harry no tenía idea de que hacer, justo como él. Tal vez, incluso su ahijado se haya metido en la pelea y eso era algo que definitivamente él no quería ver. No algo con lo que quisiera lidiar.

Sin embargo, consiente de que él — _malditasea_ — era el único adulto a cargo, dio media vuelta y con paso lento se dirigió al desastre, pensando que sólo debía permanecer así unos cuantos minutos y después, podría fingir que era un niño más en la habitación a cargo de Remus y tal vez, si hacía un trabajo medianamente decente, su novio quisiera darle una recompensa esa noche. Casi podía imaginarlo decir «oh, Sirius, no sabía que podías manejar así a los niños» con una mirada ardiente. Una tontería surrealista e imposible, pero que funcionó para no acobardarse y dejar que los infantes se asesinaran entre ellos mientras él miraba televisión en el piso de arriba.

Ser un adulto realmente apestaba. No, ser un adulto _responsable_ realmente apestaba.

—¡No vamos a jugar a eso! —la voz de Draco llegó hasta el corredor—. Es aburrido y tonto.

—Pues tu juego es más aburrido y más tonto —respondió Ron.

Aparentemente el tema la discusión ya no iba de películas sino de juegos. Sirius dio media vuelta antes de que le vieran. Que se mataran. Ya le daba igual.

—¡Ya basta! —intervino Harry—. ¡Hicieron llorar a Neville!

—¡Neville llora por todo! —dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Basta o los maldeciré a los dos! —se impuso el ojiverde y Sirius regresó corriendo hasta el salón.

—No te atreverías —le retó Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ni si quiera tienes una varita —agregó Ron, pero se veía claramente asustado.

—Aquí nadie va a maldecir a nadie —intervino Padfoot y todos agacharon la mirada—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó apenas soportando el impulso de agregar la palabra «mierda» a su oración.

—Draco y Ron no quieren jugar juntos —dijo Potter con cansancio.

—¿Y quién querría? —respondió el pelirojo—. Su papá es un mortífago malo.

El silencio cayó entonces en la habitación, por primera vez en minutos enteros. Incluso Neville había dejado de llorar para mirar a Ron como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir y no era para menos, _nadie_ hablaba de eso. Pero los niños a esa edad suelen ser crueles, sin filtro y dicen con franqueza lo que piensan, lo que sienten. Ron debía estar realmente enojado o irritado, porque, aunque discutieran muy seguido, nunca antes había tenido problemas para jugar con Malfoy. Incluso Sirius estaba en shock. Sólo atinó a mirar a su sobrino, a observar su reacción y lo que vio no le gustó.

Primero, Draco miraba a Ron como si no le hubiera escuchado hablar, ojos grises fríos y tormentosos de Black, casi indiferentes, pero después, se fueron derritiendo hasta volverse líquidos y escurrir por sus mejillas de porcelana. Era la primera vez que Sirius le veía llorar y se parecía tanto a su mamá cuando tenía su edad que no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte vínculo con él. Bueno, eran familia al fin y al cabo.

—Discúlpate, Ron —le dijo Harry entonces, interponiéndose entre el rubio y el pelinegro.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo entonces Draco con voz quebrada.

—No quiero disculparme —respondió Ronald, pero se veía realmente arrepentido.

Sirius pensó que era momento de actuar.

El mayor caminó hasta los niños y abrazó a su sobrino suavemente, pensando en que era una injusticia que tuviera que cargar en sus hombros los errores de sus padres. Justo como él. Justo como Sirius a quien nadie en Gryffindor dirigía la palabra al principio por ser un Black, alguien que debería haber ido a Slytherin. Pero la vida casi nunca era justa y Draco tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, por muy pequeño que fuera y por supuesto, no estaría solo. Lo tenía a él y a su mamá, a Remus y a Harry.

—Vamos, Ron, discúlpate —le dijo al niño tranquilamente—. Sabes que eso no estuvo bien.

El niño miró al suelo con los ojos enrojecidos, infló el pecho y dijo con voz muy aguda un sencillo:

—Lo siento.

Harry se giró entonces y limpio las lágrimas de su amigo de la misma manera, Sirius reconoció, en que Remus limpiaba las suyas cuando se raspaba una rodilla o se golpeaba la cabeza jugando. Fue un gesto dulce y suave que hizo que el llanto de Draco se tranquilizara un poquito, no así el dolor en su mirada y más que odiar a Ron —que era un niño al fin y al cabo— detestó a Lucius Malfoy por hacer que su hijo tuviera que pasar por ese tipo de cosas por sus ideales de mierda, esos que había defendido cuando le convino y que ahora traían desgracia a su familia.

—Ron ya ha pedido disculpas, Draco, ya no llores —le dijo el ojiverde y el rubio respondió:

—No estoy llorando —pero lo hacía.

El silencio reinó después de eso. Canuto ni si quiera estuvo seguro de que hacer. Se sentía como si el ambiente se hubiera arruinado por completo y ahora nada de lo que dijera fuese mejorarlo. Tal vez lo mejor sería mandarlos de vuelta a casa y posponer la actividad para el siguiente fin de semana. Estaba seguro de que los niños lo entenderían pero tampoco se sentía como estar haciendo lo correcto, simplemente estaba evadiendo los problemas, no solucionándolos.

—¿Oigan? —dijo entonces Neville, repentinamente, con voz dulce y tímida—. ¿Podemos ver una película ahora? —preguntó y Sirius entendió que era su manera de solucionar todo.

Los otros tres niños lo reflexionaron en silencio.

—Yo quiero —pronunció Harry y miró a Ron para alentarlo a hacerlo también.

—Creo que quiero ver _Aladdín_ —dijo y sus palabras sonaban como una oferta de paz.

Draco le miró con los ojos enrojecidos de un aristócrata ofendido pero no dijo nada, simplemente tomó un lugar en el sofá (por el que todos habían estado peleando cuando recién llegaron) y aguardó.

Canuto suspiró.

Los cuatro niños tomaron asiento frente al televisor y el mayor colocó la película en el lector de DVD mientas los escuchaba a su espalda reanudar la charla como si nada hubiera pasado. Draco, por supuesto, estaba más serio de lo normal, pero Sirius sabía que no dejaría pasar la ofensa tan fácilmente y mucho menos la olvidaría, era un Black al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, su rencor no se había extendido a nadie más que a Ron, hablaba con Harry y con Neville como si nada e incluso sonreía cuando Harry hacía bromas sobre Aladdín y su mono.

Remus llegó poco después de haber empezado la película y traía demasiadas frituras en las bolsas de las compras, lo que mejoró el humor de todos en la casa. Cuando ambos adultos se aseguraron de que los niños se quedarían tranquilos mirando la película, se retiraron al piso de arriba. Padfoot con expresión cansada y Moony con una sonrisa en el rostro que empezaba a molestarle.

—Fueron treinta minutos, Canuto. Sólo treinta —se burló de él cuando entraron al salón de la segunda planta—. Treinta minutos con cuatro niños de siete años.

—No estuviste allí. Fue espantoso —se quejó y juntos se sentaron frente a la chimenea encendida. Remus soltó una carcajada—. Lo hiciste a propósito ¿cierto?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

—Te odio —le dijo pero sonreía y le abrazó contra su pecho—. Ahora realmente respeto a Molly.

—Deberías, ella tiene a Fred y a George.

Sirius besó su cabeza. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenían mucho tiempo para acurrucarse de esa forma.

—¿Deberías mandar a Kreacher a vigilar? —preguntó en apenas un susurro para no romper la tranquila atmósfera. _Por fin_ tranquila.

—Son grandes ya, si algo ocurre van a...

—¡AHH! —se escuchó desde el piso de abajo.

—...gritar —concluyó Lupin.

—¿No podemos dejar que se las arreglen solos? —preguntó Sirius muy seriamente, atrayendo a su novio para un suave beso en los labios.

—Somos los adultos aquí —le respondió, pero también le correspondió el beso.

—No sonaban como si fuesen a morir —concluyó el pelinegro.

—¡AHH! —volvió a escucharse.

Remus le miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón —le dijo y volvió a besarlo.

Ya bajarían más tarde.


	16. Viruela

Harry estaba enfermo. O eso era lo que había dicho Remus cuando le había visto estornudar chispas de colores. Ciertamente se sentía como si fuera verdad; había puntitos extraños por toda su piel que le daban comezón y que sólo no rascaba porque Moony se había encargado de poner un encantamiento a sus uñas para impedírselo. También estaba el asunto de la fiebre, esa que le hacía sentir adormilado y muy, muy pesado. Era molesto y sin embargo no todo era malo. Harry no tenía que ir a clases y a él no le gustaban mucho. También podía quedarse en cama hasta tarde y dormir. Además, sus padrinos se habían tomado unos cuantos días del trabajo y pasaban con él todo el tiempo del mundo. Enfermarse era divertido hasta cierto punto.

Sólo había una cosa que al niño no le gustaba.

Esa «enfermedad» de la que los mayores hablaban se llamaba Viruela de Dragón y aunque sonaba realmente genial, la verdad es que era _muy_ contagiosa, lo que significaba que, no podía permitirse estar cerca de otros niños que no hubieran tenido la viruela antes y Draco, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, no la había tenido nunca. En traducción: no podrían jugar juntos hasta que Harry se recuperara.

O eso pensó.

Eran las seis de la tarde con tres minutos. El pequeño Potter se encontraba recostado en el sofá, frente al televisor, viendo _The corpse bride_ por millonésima vez cuando el timbre sonó. Por un instante, el niño pensó en atender, siempre asegurándose de que la persona al otro lado de la puerta fuese algún conocido, pero luego recordó que Sirius había dicho que su enfermedad era «mágica» y que sería problemático si alguno de sus vecinos muggles la viera, así que se quedó en su lugar para presenciar el momento justo en que en la televisión, Víctor pronunciaba sus votos a la perfección.

Dadfoot abrió la puerta y una voz conocida flotó hasta él sin que realmente le prestara atención. Las conversaciones de los adultos solían ser aburridas en su mayoría y esa no parecía ser la excepción. El tono de voz de su padrino era calmado y casual, por lo que nada extraordinario debía estar ocurriendo. No fue sino hasta que escuchó la pronunciación del nombre del chico Malfoy que empezó a escuchar más atentamente. Todo lo relacionado a Draco le interesaba.

La persona en la puerta era Cissi Malfoy, se percató pronto. Ella decía algo sobre la viruela y la edad. Harry pensó en esconderse tras el muro del salón para escuchar mucho mejor, pero justo cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Draco entró por la puerta y lucía exactamente igual que él.

El rubio llevaba puesta un pijama de cuerpo completo en forma de dinosaurio, pero las ronchitas eran demasiado obvias en la piel blanca de su rostro. Estaban rojas igual que su nariz y sus mejillas. Lucía verdaderamente enfermo, lo que hizo que Harry se preguntara si era su primer día en ese estado. Fuese como fuese, su primer instinto fue asegurarse de ayudarlo a sobrellevar la enfermedad, de la misma manera en que su Dadfoot y su Moomy le habían ayudado a él.

—¡Draco! —le saludó con sorpresa y acercándose.

—Hola Harry —le respondió sin muchos ánimos—. Creo que me contagiaste.

—Oh... lo lamento —se disculpó.

El pelinegro caminó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al sofá. En ese estado, Draco no lucía como Draco. Estaba desanimado y no hablaba demasiado, como generalmente hacía. Tampoco parecía demasiado entusiasmado de verlo. Era extraño, Harry entendía el porqué de su actitud y aun así no le gustaba. Odiaba ver a su amigo tan falto de energía, quería volver a la normalidad, aunque eso significase tener que soportarlo actuando como un mandón.

Remus entró al salón.

—Draco, hola... Oh, dios. ¿Tú también? —preguntó arrodillándose frente a él para inspeccionarlo.

Sirius, quien ya había cerrado la puerta y entraba detrás de él, dijo:

—Narcissa nos pidió cuidar de él estos días. Ella no ha tenido la viruela así que está preocupada de contagiarse a su edad.

—Ya veo, tiene sentido. Tenerla después de los doce años es bastante peligroso —Remus estuvo de acuerdo—. Entonces... parece que tendremos dos pacientitos el día de hoy.

—Moony, Draco no luce muy bien —dijo Potter con un poco de angustia—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Debe estar cansado —dijo Sirius—. ¿Por qué no se recuestan ambos y terminan la película?

—Esa no me gusta —dijo el rubio, caprichoso y por ese breve instante sonó como el verdadero Draco.

—Pues es la que estoy viendo —le dijo Harry.

Y allí terminó la conversación.

Casi siempre era lo mismo entre ellos. Solían discutir por cosas verdaderamente absurdas, aunque más que discutir era una especie de batalla de orgullo. Draco siempre quería imponerse sobre cualquiera y Harry —que había sido criado con la amabilidad de Remus Lupin, pero también con la rebeldía de Sirius Black— se negaba a ceder, aunque a veces era un poco permisivo con él. Eran como fuego y hielo, lo que hacía que muchos se preguntaran como era posible que se llevaran tan bien. Ni si quiera ellos lo sabían, pero eran niños y esas cosas como "compatibilidad" importaban muy poco.

El sol terminó de caer y la película siguió avanzando. Harry observó con preocupación que Draco temblaba a veces, así que, en algún punto, lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó para calmar un poco el frío. Remus tuvo la amabilidad de cubrirles con una mantita a ambos y también de colocarles paños con agua en la frente por si la fiebre regresaba. Sirius les consintió con algunos pastelillos y lechita caliente de chocolate y luego, ambos los dejaron solos en el salón.

—¿Aún tienes frío? —preguntó el ojiverde después de un rato.

—No, pero abrázame —demandó el rubio enterrándose en su pecho como si estuviera en la mejor cama del mundo.

—¿De verdad te enfermaste por mi culpa?

—No lo sé. ¿Vas a comerte el muffin de chocolate?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco lo tomó.

—¿Te sientes muy mal?

—Antes sí.

—¿Y ahora?

—Comenzaré a sentirme mal si no dejas que escuche la película.

—Dijiste que esa no te gustaba —le respondió Harry con indignación infantil.

—Sólo estaba molestándote.

—Siempre estás molestándome —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Es porque somos amigos —le respondió y besó su mejilla, suavemente, haciendo que la expresión del pelinegro se calmara.

Harry no sabía por qué, pero últimamente, cada que Draco hacía _eso_ , se sentía extraño. Nervioso y con el corazón acelerado. Como cuando jugaban a las escondidas y estaba a punto de ganar. Era agradable, pero le hacía preguntarse si Draco se sentiría igual. Nunca se lo había preguntado y tal vez nunca lo haría porque ponerlo en palabras era un poco difícil. Tal vez lo haría cuando fuese un poco más mayor y supiera como hacerlo. Se suponía que los mayores sabían decir mejor las cosas, ¿no?

—No seremos amigos si sigues molestándome —se defendió, aun así.

—Entonces comenzaré a juntarme con Blaise.

—No lo harías —dijo Harry como quien ha descubierto una infidelidad.

—Lo haré.

—No es verdad —Harry se sentía a punto de llorar. No le gustaba la idea de que Draco no fuese más su amigo.

El rubio debió darse cuenta porque le dijo:

—No, no lo es. Tú eres mi mejor amigo.

—¿El mejor?—preguntó incapaz de ahuyentar la necesidad de asegurarse.

—El mejor. Aunque a veces seas algo tonto. ¿Yo soy tu mejor amigo?

—No, es Ron —respondió Harry dispuesto a molestarlo de vuelta.

El ojigris se levantó como un resorte y le miró de forma que a Potter le pareció divertidísima. Había tanta incredulidad en su rostro que su boca estaba abierta en una enorme «O» y sus cejas casi llegaban a lo alto de su frente. Harry soportó las carcajadas por aproximadamente cinco segundos y luego se desternilló de risa para molestia de su amigo que le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Te odio —dijo el ojigris y le enseñó la lengua.

—Y yo a ti —le respondió con todo y gesto también.

Remus y Sirius observaban la escena desde el marco de la puerta. Ambos con diferentes expresiones en su rostro. Se notaba que Lunático lo encontraba sinceramente divertido, pero Sirius, al igual que otros adultos, no entendía como era que podían decirse ese tipo de cosas y luego continuar como si nada. Eran cosas de niños, cierto, pero en el fondo de su mente, pensaba en la típica alegoría donde, cuando niños, halabas el cabello de la que te gustaba para demostrarle afecto.

—¿Por qué son tan raros? —preguntó Sirius.

—Tienen ocho —le respondió su novio.

—Por eso.

—Creo que es porque se quieren.

—¿Es así? A mí me parece que no mucho. Es raro.

—Lo dice el señor «Remus, cada que te veo me dan ganas de vomitar, creo que estoy enamorado de ti».

—¿Es que nunca me vas a dejar olvidarlo?

—Nop. Nunca.

—En cualquier caso, es diferente. Ellos son niños, amigos. Yo era un adolecente y _me gustabas_.

—Bueno, tú lo has dicho. Son amigos ¿qué tiene de malo que se quieran? Tú amabas a James.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Black levantando una ceja, pícaramente.

—Contrario a lo que parezca, estoy bastante seguro de mí mismo —le respondió dando media vuelta en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Entonces estás segurísimo de que no podría engañarte?

—Lo estoy.

Remus se dirigió a la nevera y sacó de ella un chocolate que había dejado en el congelador.

—¿De verdad? Porque tal vez lo esté haciendo. Ahora mismo.

Remus sonrió con la barra de chocolate en la boca y dijo:

—¿Sí? Tal vez yo también.

No había sido intención de Remus decirlo tan seriamente, simplemente había querido fastidiar un poco, pero Sirius se quedó sin palabras y sus ojos se enrojecieron. Luego hizo la misma expresión que Draco minutos atrás confirmando, una vez más, que eran familia. Fue confuso al principio, hacía años que no le miraba hacer esa cara, no desde Hogwarts y de eso ya había pasado algo de tiempo.

—Creo que quiero asesinar a alguien —dijo y Lupin soltó una carcajada—. No es divertido.

—Oh, pero lo fue. No puedo creer que realmente pienses que podría hacerlo —explicó

Sin embargo, Sirius no parecía mínimamente aliviado. De hecho, parecía estar pensando seriamente sobre el asunto, pero cuando Remus estuvo a punto de disculparse, su novio le miró directamente a los ojos, con su color plata destellando en medio de la cocina. No le dijo nada por largos minutos, pero incluso así, Lunático sabía, de alguna manera, lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez se debió a los años que llevaban juntos, conociéndose o tal vez lo supo porque era la segunda vez en toda su vida que le miraba de _esa_ forma.

Las voces de Harry y Draco llegaban lejanas desde el salón. Parecía que habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo pero al lobo no podría importarle menos. La expresión de Sirius le había paralizado y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Su corazón latía rápidamente y le faltaba el aliento. Se sintió repentinamente joven también, como el muchacho de dieciséis años al que se le declararon incluyendo la palabra «vómito» en la oración.

—¿Remus? —dijo el pelinegro entonces. Solemne y tranquilo.

—¿Sí? —le respondió con nerviosismo.

—Sabes que me moriría si te apartaras de mí, ¿verdad? —él asintió—. Pues creo que acabo de descubrir una manera para que no puedas huir tan fácilmente.

—Sirius, si es por lo de antes, sólo era una bro-

—Cásate conmigo, Remus —le interrumpió y más que eso, le dejó sin palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Que te cases conmigo —repitió.

Y era repentino, pero Remus no tenía ninguna duda así que dijo:

—Sí. Casémonos. Joder sí.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Canuto y lucía incluso más feliz que cuando aceptó salir con él.

Sirius le sonrió ampliamente y después se acercó a besarlo profundamente. Sus labios calientes y amorosos. Devorándole como si temiera que todo fuese un sueño y Remus se lo correspondió porque no podía soportar sentirlo así se inseguro. Ya pensarían después en cómo lograr que alguien los enlazara correctamente. Hasta el momento no había registros de bodas mágicas entre hombres pero no le importaba, estaban seguros de que lo harían posible.


	17. Lobo.

Sirius cerró la puerta a su espalda suavemente. Harry le miró salir con rostro cansado y expresión preocupada. Habían bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos vidriosos y aunque el niño quería preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, no se atrevía. Se sentía como si no le correspondiera saberlo y aun así, no podía apartar la mirada de la gruesa puerta de madera. Su corazón latía fuertemente y las manos le temblaban por la ansiedad. Quería ir al otro lado, quería atravesar la puerta y asegurarse de que su Moomy se encontraba bien.

Todo comenzó la noche anterior, la noche de luna llena. Como siempre, él y Sirius se encontraban preparando todo para la transformación de Remus, quien se quedaba en el ático y no salía hasta el amanecer. Harry vio a su padrino encantar las paredes y la puerta mientras él, con toda la dedicación que podía, acomodaba las sábanas sobre el colchón en el suelo, acomodado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Había comenzado a hacerlo sólo un par de años atrás, cuando comprendió realmente lo que ser un «hombre lobo» significaba y lo hacía con gusto, simplemente por ayudar.

Remus tomaba una poción, Harry sabía eso a la perfección. La tomaba durante los días previos a la luna llena y generalmente eso bastaba para que la experiencia fuera soportable. Había pocos aullidos en medio de la noche y casi ningún sonido de patas golpeando el suelo o gruñidos salvajes. Moony se limitaba simplemente a dormir como haría cualquier noche, y a veces, Canuto le hacía compañía en su forma de perro, incapaz de dejarlo solo.

Esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Lunático tomó su poción responsablemente en tiempo y forma, pero conforme más se acercaba la luna, más descompuesto se le veía. Había tenido fiebres y su humor era tan malo que apenas hablaba. Se le notaba cansado y desgastado, tanto que incluso le costaba una vida dar a Harry su beso de buenas noches. Ninguno de los adultos se lo diría, pero el niño sabía que algo no iba bien y estaba tan asustado que no preguntó, ni si quiera cuando Sirius volvió un día del trabajo maldiciendo al Wizengamot y culpándolo por la condición de su prometido.

La luna llegó lenta y tortuosamente y pasar por ella fue incluso peor de lo que Harry imaginó. Pasó la noche entera escuchando los alaridos de dolor del hombre al transformarse. Le escuchó aullar y arañar todo cuanto se cruzaba en su camino. Fue horrible, pero no por las razones por las que un niño cualquiera lo consideraría así. Él no estaba asustado del lobo, sufría con él. Sufría por su Moomy.

El pequeño Potter se preguntó, durante esas largas horas de insomnio, por qué si Remus era tan bueno tenía que sufrir así, y se sintió furioso con la vida por haberle dado una enfermedad que no se merecía. Pero enojarse y llorar era todo lo que podía hacer, porque aunque realmente deseaba subir al ático, sabía que no podía, lo tenía terminantemente prohibido y él no quería causar más problemas. Aún así, estuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente para escuchar a Sirius abandonar su habitación y subir hasta donde Lunático. Estuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente como para pedir, no, implorar a sus papás en el cielo, que trajeran a Remus un poco de paz. No supo en que momento cayó rendido al sueño, pero incluso dormido podía escuchar el sufrimiento atravesar las gruesas paredes de madera.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue despertado por sonido de una taza siendo rota en la cocina. Estaba muy cansado y aún así tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para levantarse. Se encontró con Sirius peleando con Kreacher para ver quién levantaría los trozos de porcelana. Lucía agotado y sin embargo, le recibió con una sonrisa calurosa y aún abrazo que ambos necesitaban. El niño quiso llorar por el gesto, pero no lo hizo porque sabía, de alguna manera, que tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de su familia.

Ambos tomaron el desayuno sin decir nada, pero con las mismas ideas en mente. Kreacher se ocupó de ellos con el mismo silencio respetuoso, e incluso se abstuvo de hacer esas malas caras que estaba acostumbrado a poner. En medio de la comida, Sirius dijo que tenía que ir al ministerio y que no podría llevarlo a la escuela, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió al segundo piso donde el niño supuso, Remus ya se encontraba descansando en su forma humana. Él le siguió y aguardó afuera, apenas mirando por la ranura de la puerta entreabierta, las sombras de los muebles proyectadas por la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana. No veía a Remus pero _lo escuchaba_ y no le gustó. El corazón se le estrujó y por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente frustrado. Quiso ser mayor y poder hacer _algo_. Algo más que simplemente sentirse mal.

—Escucha, Harry —le dijo Dadfoot entonces, acuclillándose frente a él y mirándole seriamente. Sus manos se posaban suavemente sobre sus hombros—. Moomy necesita descansar, así que, hasta que yo vuelva, ve a tu habitación o permanece en la sala, ¿de acuerdo? Me encargaré de atenderlo al regresar.

Harry miró nuevamente la puerta cerrada de la habitación y asintió, no sintiéndose muy conforme. Sabía que no molestar era lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar y aun así, no se sentía satisfecho. Incluso se sintió un poco ofendido al saberse tan poco confiable, pero no haría una rabieta por ello. Se limitó a morderse el labio inferior y a fingir que no le molestaba la situación.

Sirius se puso de pie y se despidió con palabras secas antes de bajar las escaleras y usar la chimenea para marcharse. El niño, en cambio, permaneció de pie frente a la habitación principal, cada vez más afligido por los quejidos y sollozos provenientes del interior. A cada segundo que pasaba, el ruido parecía más fuerte, la puerta más grande y el pasillo más angosto, aunque, por supuesto, todo era un truco de la atribulada mente del niño Potter quien, incapaz de soportarlo, se dirigió al salón principal.

Harry se sentó frente a la chimenea incapaz de calmar su mente y se mantuvo así, por largos minutos hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Al principio la ignoró y la ahuyentó, recordándose que lo único que Sirius le había pedido era dejar a Remus en paz, pero después, tomó tal fuerza que comenzó a considerarla de verdad. ¿Podría haber algo malo en intentar hacer el desayuno para su Moomy y levantarle el ánimo con eso? Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no y el hecho de que no tuviera permitido acercarse a la estufa sin supervisión no pareció un impedimento.

—Kreacher —llamó entonces al alfo. De repente se sentía de mucho mejor humor.

—¿Sí? —respondió el aludido.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. Tienes que traer a Draco aquí pero nadie puede darse cuenta. Debe estar en la escuela.

Kreacher entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y dijo:

—El amo dijo que quería que todo estuviera en calma para el lobo.

—Y lo va a estar, no vamos a hacer ruido o a causar un desastre. Sólo quiero que me ayude a preparar sus panqueques especiales de chocolate. Ya sabes, para Remus —Kreacher volvió a entrecerrar los ojos no muy seguro. Harry agregó—. También vamos a necesitar tu ayuda, por supuesto. ¿Puedes?

A simple vista, era como si el elfo no pensara ceder, Harry que lo conocía de toda la vida sabía que era todo lo contrario. Tal vez Kreacher podía aparentar disgusto por él, pero la verdad era que lo procuraba muchísimo y también le tenía demasiado afecto. Siempre hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para complacerlo, Remus incluso insistía en que lo malcriaba, pero tampoco le daba demasiada importancia.

Al final el elfo se marchó sin decir nada más y volvió tan sólo tres minutos después con un Draco eufórico por saltarse las clases.

—Creí que te habías enfermado y por eso no habías ido a la escuela—le dijo su amigo quitándose la mochila y dejándola caer descuidadamente en el suelo alfombrado—. Jamás había viajado vía elfo, fue extraño.

—Hola, Draco. Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Tienes la receta de los panqueques de chocolate de tu mamá?

—¿Me has sacado de clases por unos panqueques? —le preguntó divertidísimo—. Eres el mejor.

—No son para mí —le respondió el ojiverde un poco ofendido—. Son para Moony. No se está sintiendo bien y a él le gusta mucho el chocolate. Quiero hacerle un desayuno que le levante el ánimo.

—Oh... Con que era eso. Bueno, tienes suerte, porque sé prepararlos.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. A veces mamá tiene que trabajar hasta muy tarde y yo tengo que hacer la cena. En realidad es muy fácil. ¿Tienes harina y chocolate amargo? ¿Mantequilla? ¿Huevos? ¿Leche?

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó Harry a Kreacher y él asintió.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. Haré la masa y Kreacher puede cocinar los panqueques en la sartén.

—Wow, Draco. Eres genial —aduló Harry, consciente de que eso elevaría el ego del rubio, pero importándole poco, ya muy acostumbrado a su personalidad.

—Lo sé —le respondió y le guiñó el ojo. Había copiado eso de una película y la verdad era que a Harry le parecía divertidísimo.

Tal como Draco dijo, hacer la masa fue súper sencillo. Lo difícil fue hacerla sin ensuciar la cocina, por no decir imposible. De alguna manera, se las arreglaron para llenar de mezcla las paredes y el suelo en tan sólo veinte minutos, haciendo que Harry olvidara su promesa de no causar desastres. Ahora que estaba junto a Malfoy, se sentía mucho más entusiasta y mucho menos afligido. Gracias a él, se convenció de que la idea de los panqueques era lo mejor que podía hacer y no sólo eso, su amigo también aportó un par de cosas más que podrían levantar el ánimo de Remus; como agregar al desayuno una malteada y una notita de «recupérate pronto».

No sabía cómo, pero Draco siempre se las arreglaba para mejorarlo todo en su vida y por eso a Harry le gustaba. Le gustaba él y su compañía. Le gustaba como todo parecía pintarse de colores más brillantes en su presencia, el como todo parecía más divertido. Era su amigo, el mejor de todos. Alguien con quien sabía que _siempre_ iba a poder contar. Una de sus personas más amadas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó el ojigris y Potter se percató de que lo había mirado en silencio mucho tiempo.

—Nada... sólo estaba pensando en que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

Draco soltó la cuchara con la que había estado batiendo la masa de los panqueques y le sonrió.

—Me alegra que me hayas llamado.

—Estaba muy preocupado. Moomy parecía estarlo pasando muy mal y yo no sabía qué hacer.

—Todo va a estar bien, Harry, de verdad. El señor Lupin va a sentirse mucho mejor cuando vea lo que preparaste para él. Siempre funciona cuando mamá se enferma —le respondió y por ese breve instante, Harry fue consciente de que Draco había tenido que pasar por cosas similares él sólo y eso lo puso muy triste. Él tenía a Sirius, su amigo no tenía a nadie más. Sólo eran él y la señora Narcissa

—Cuando pase llámame —le dijo entonces—. Te ayudaré a consentir a tu mamá. No tienes que hacerlo solo.

Draco le sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Kreacher tuvo los panqueques listos en treinta minutos, calentitos y con relleno de chocolate. Harry puso una porción en un plato y la malteada en un vaso. Draco, quien casualmente encontró una charola, lo colocó todo sobre ella para poder transportar los alimentos hasta el piso de arriba. Potter la tomó y el elfo le colocó un encantamiento para que el contenido no se cayera y entonces, en soledad, emprendió su camino hasta la habitación.

Al llegar al dormitorio principal, el pequeño se encontró con la puerta entreabierta —cosa de Kreacher, pensó— y se adentró apenas empujándola un poco. La puerta rechinó y a la habitación se filtró la luz del pasillo. Harry pudo distinguir en la cama la silueta de Remus; su cabeza descansaba en la almohada y su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por las mantas hasta la nariz. Parecía que el dolor había aminorado.

El niño dejó la charola en la mesita de noche y dio media vuelta dispuesto a no ser una molestia, pero justo cuando estaba parado al pie de la puerta, una voz le llamó desde la cama.

—Huele a chocolate —le dijo Remus con voz ronca y Harry se sobresaltó.

—Es chocolate —le respondió—. Lo lamento ¿Te desperté?

—No, para nada. ¿Has preparado esos para mí? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada de miel a los panqueques a su lado. Harry asintió orgulloso—. Lucen deliciosos.

—¿Te subieron el ánimo? —preguntó tímido.

—¿Estabas preocupado por eso?

—Lucías como si te doliera mucho.

—Ven aquí, Harry —le llamó y él le obedeció—. Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? No quiero que te preocupes por mí.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. En realidad no fue mi mejor luna pero ahora estoy bien. Me sentiría muy mal sabiendo que te causo problemas.

—Yo no quiero que nada te duela —le respondió con voz llorosa.

—Está bien. No me duele nada, ¿ves? Además el tan sólo oler tus panqueques me hizo sentir mejor.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Los hiciste tú solo?

Harry negó.

—Me ayudaron Kreacher y Draco.

—¿Draco? —le preguntó—. ¿No debería estar en la escuela?

—Le pedí a Kreacher que lo trajera porque yo no sabía la receta —confesó sincera y francamente. 

Remus suspiró, pero aun así le besó la frente.

—Realmente eres hijo de James —le dijo con divertido cansancio.

Harry sonrió y le respondió:

—También el tuyo.


	18. Carta

El cálido sol de verano entraba por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación. Remus se removió sobre la cama, haciendo que el susurro de las sábanas contra su piel desnuda se mezclará con el sonido de su respiración demasiado tranquila. Aún sentía el cuerpo pesado y un poco adolorido. No en el mal sentido, por supuesto, sino de la manera satisfactoria en la que uno se siente después de haber tenido una increíble noche de sexo.

Lunático se estiró sobre el colchón haciendo que un ligero dolor punzante atacara la parte baja de su espalda. El sólo recordar lo que había hecho para terminar así le hizo ruborizar un poco, como si se tratara de un adolescente demasiado enamorado del idiota que aún le tenía sujeto por la cintura, rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertes y llenos de tatuajes. Bueno, algo era cierto, aún estaba perdidamente enamorado, aunque ya no fuera tan joven como cuando se dio cuenta de ello por primera vez.

El reloj junto a la cama marcaban las ocho de la mañana y en domingo estar despierto a esa hora era un crimen, por lo que el lobo se las arregló para acurrucarse una vez más entre los brazos de Canuto quien sólo soltó un leve gruñido de satisfacción al sentir su cuerpo amoldarse de nuevo al suyo. Lupin miró por un instante sus facciones bien marcadas y perfectas y se preguntó cómo era si quiera posible que se volviera más hermoso con el tiempo. Por supuesto, no se lo diría, Sirius ya tenía un problema de narcisismo sin ello, pero él lo sabía y esa sola idea hacia su corazón latir con fuerza.

Joder quería besarlo.

Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar se quedó observando sus pestañas oscuras y densas. Su mandíbula cuadrada y sus pómulos altos. Su piel un poco bronceada y su cabello demasiado largo que caía en ondas sobre su cara, cubriendo parcialmente su nariz recta. Sirius siempre había sido así de perfecto, incluso en Hogwarts donde había sido tan popular que a Remus le costaba creer que él hubiera querido ser su amigo o su novio. Habían decenas de chicos en Hogwarts mejores para cualquiera de los dos puestos y aún así, Padfoot lo había escogido a él. Lo que sólo demostraba su gran problema de estupidez, aunque si a esas iba, tal vez él era igual de idiota por haber aceptado.

Remus cerró los ojos con los recuerdos de Hogwarts y el tiempo que pasó allí junto a James y Sirius, incluso Peter, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y era arrastrado al mundo de los sueños una vez más. O casi.

El sonido de la puerta intentando ser abierta de manera abrupta le sobresaltó tanto que incluso logró despertar a Black. Ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe con el corazón en la garganta y preguntándose qué rayos era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Harry les llamaba desde el pasillo con tono acelerado y demasiado emocionado, pero Navidad ya había pasado y para su cumpleaños aún faltaba una semana. Tal vez Draco se había colado a su casa por la chimenea de imprevisto —de nuevo— y ahora querían el desayuno.

—¿Dónde está la ropa? —preguntó Remus en tono susurrante.

—No lo sé. Soy bueno para quitarla, no para ponerla —respondió Sirius y su novio le hizo tropezar con un encantamiento por listillo.

Remus encontró sus calzoncillos colgados vergonzosamente en la esquina de la silla del tocador y el pijama perdido debajo de la mesita de noche. Se lo colocó todo con el cuerpo un poco adolorido. Sirius debió notarlo porque sonrió descaradamente satisfecho y le hizo un ademán de volver a recostarse mientras él quitaba el seguro de la puerta y fingía haber acabado de levantarse. De cualquier forma, Harry no habría notado nada en su estado tan eufórico, ni si quiera las marcas rojizas en el cuello del lobo de las que ni él mismo se había percatado y que Sirius convenientemente no había mencionado.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué es? —preguntó Padfoot cuando su ahijado se estrelló contra su cuerpo en un intento por entrar a la habitación.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —se animó a preguntar Remus entonces, un poco más calmado.

—Hay una- en el salón. Hay, hay. ¡Allí! —dijo, o al menos lo intentó.

Sirius soltó una carcajada. Remus entendió un poco el porqué. James había llegado igual de exaltado cuando Lily por fin había dicho «sí».

—¿Podrías ser un poco más claro? —preguntó Lunático y el niño enrojeció de vergüenza.

Entonces, un poco más tranquilo él les dijo:

—En el salón hay una lechuza.

Ambos adultos se miraron, comprendiendo. Harry había actuado así con casi todas las lechuzas que habían llegado a casa desde hacía un mes. No era para menos, estaban en fechas de recibir la carta de aceptación en Hogwarts y la emoción era palpable. Sirius incluso había comprado un montón de cosas de Gryffindor para Harry que él le había obligado ocultar porque, para ser sincero, no estaba seguro de si su niño sería sorteado allí y no quería hacerle sentir presionado.

Sin embargo, era probable que, justo como las otras cartas, esa tampoco proviniera del colegio. Hasta donde Remus sabía, Dumbledore no había preparado aún las misivas, por razones ajenas a él, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para romper las ilusiones del niño que, durante semanas enteras, había esperado paciente. En una ocasión, incluso lo había pillado charlando con Draco sobre lo mucho que le gustaría quedarse en el mismo dormitorio en que los merodeadores habían vivido por siete años.

—Oh… una lechuza —le dijo—. ¿Y has recogido lo que tenía para nosotros?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes siempre dicen que primero hay que revisar el paquete —respondió y Remus se sintió orgulloso. Harry era un niño obediente.

La mayoría de las veces, al menos.

—De acuerdo —intervino Sirius—. ¿Entonces por qué no bajamos y revisamos lo que trae?

Remus salió de la cama con calma y siguió al par escaleras abajo. La madera se sentía tibia bajo su piel, pero más que eso, lo que realmente le hacía sentir cálido era el entusiasmo y el nerviosismo con el que Harry los guiaba a los dos hasta la lechuza que esperaba tranquila sobre la chimenea. Lupin no estaba seguro de si se trataba de una de las lechuzas del colegio, porque tenían muchas y muy variadas, así que esperó a que Sirius hiciera sus cosas de auror y revisara que la correspondencia era segura.

Black tomó la carta de las patas del animal y luego le dio un bocadillo para despedirla. A Moony sólo le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que en la mirada de Sirius se reflejaba la decepción, incluso antes de que abriera la boca para decir lo que él ya sospechaba; que esa nota no era de Hogwarts sino del ministerio.

—Oh… —fue todo lo que dijo el menor y parecía que en cada ocasión que se decepcionaba, se veía más y más decaído.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Seguro que no tarda en llegar y cuando sea así, te llevaremos al parque de atracciones para celebrarlo —Lupin intentó animarlo.

Harry no respondió. Simplemente se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, con la mirada en la alfombra y un puchero en su boca.

—¿Pedimos a Krecher el desayuno? —preguntó Sirius y Remus asintió.

A Black no le dio tiempo si quiera de abrir la boca para llamar al elfo, porque justo en ese instante, las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron en intenso color verde. Segundos después, tenían a Draco Malfoy aún en pijama y con la expresión más alegre que le hubieran visto nunca a pesar de que debía llevar poco menos de diez minutos levantado de la cama. Su cabello rubio iba en todas direcciones y estaba descalzo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, se iluminaron todavía más.

—¡Harry! —dijo eufórico agitando frente a su cara un trozo de pergamino.

—Buenos días Draco —le respondió Harry igual de emocionado.

—Sí, Draco, buenos días —intervino Sirius con mala gana, recordándole que debía saludar también a los adultos.

—Hola tío, señor Lupin —se corrigió pero no parecía muy interesado en prestarles atención—. ¡Mira Harry! ¡Mira lo que tengo!

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —le preguntó el ojiverde con la misma energía.

—¡Mi carta de Hogwarts! —exclamó con triunfo y Harry se quedó en silencio.

Remus decidió que debía intervenir.

—Draco, ¿dónde está tu mamá?

Por un segundo el ánimo del chico pareció decaer.

—En el trabajo —respondió.

—¿Osea que ella no sabe de la carta? —preguntó Sirius y ambos adultos sintieron un poco de lástima.

No era la primera vez que Narcissa se perdía algo importante relacionado con su hijo, pero tampoco podían culparla. Los Malfoy habían perdido toda su fortuna y ella tenía que trabajar para sacarlos adelante. Eso sí, a Draco parecía afectarle muchísimo, pero rara vez decía algo, tal vez porque comprendía la situación.

—Pues muchas felicidades —dijo Remus para intentar aligerar el ambiente.

—Muchas gracias, señor —le respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

Aparentemente eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Felicidades —dijo Harry, pero no se veía tan entusiasmado como antes—. Yo aún no tengo la mía.

—Remus ya te lo ha dicho —dijo Sirius—. No debe tardar y si Draco ya tiene la suya, entonces es más probable.

—¡Sí, Harry! ¡No debe tardar! —le animó Draco.

Pero tardó.

Lunático y Canuto dejaron que el chico Malfoy se quedara el resto de la tarde en casa, pero más que levantar el ánimo de Harry —como siempre lo hacia—, parecía que le ayudaba a sentirse peor. No lo hacía a propósito, pero Draco estaba tan entusiasmado por su carta que no paraba de hablar de ello, haciendo que Potter perdiera la paciencia y comenzará a dedicarle malas caras. Remus creyó que en cualquier momento estallaría una pelea, pero su ahijado optó por guardar silencio y fingir que se alegraba por su amigo, aunque en el fondo probablemente estuviese preguntándose por qué era él el único sin una carta.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando, a la hora de la comida, Ron llamó vía flu para presumir su propia carta, haciendo que Draco rápidamente comenzara a presumir que él la había obtenido tempranito en la mañana. Cuando Harry se vio excluido de esa charla, simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala de televisión donde puso cualquier cosa. Estaba de tan mal genio que algunas cosas levitaban a su paso, pero ni Moony, ni Padfoot encontraban una manera de consolarlo.

Draco le alcanzó frente al televisor minutos más tarde, después de una ferviente discusión con Ronald que terminó en nada. Remus les llevó unos cubitos de fruta picada y los observó desde la puerta.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Cuando estemos en Hogwarts espero que podamos ir a la misma casa —le dijo. 

—Si es que voy a Hogwarts —le respondió.

—No seas tonto. Por supuesto que vas a ir. Eres Harry Potter.

—¿Y entonces porque yo no he recibido una carta?

—No lo sé. Tal vez tu lechuza se extravió, pero ya encontrará el camino.

—¿Y si no?

—Entonces tú escribes a Hogwarts diciendo que no recibiste tu carta de aceptación —lo dijo como si no pudiera creer que su amigo fuese tan tonto.

—¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Por supuesto. Ahora, volviendo a las casas. Deberíamos ir a Ravenclaw, aunque tú no eres muy listo.

—¡Hey! —dijo Harry, pero más que ofendido parecía divertido.

—Sinceramente estoy asustado, no es como si encajáramos en las mismas casas.

—En Slytherin, creo.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—No quiero ir allí.   
Harry pareció dudarlo por un momento pero luego preguntó:

—¿Es por tu papá? —y Draco asintió—. Bueno, en realidad yo tampoco quiero. La persona que mató a mis papás estuvo allí pero… pero si puedo estar contigo no me importa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

—De verdad. Remus dice que no podemos dejarnos llevar por las apariencias. Que ser un Gryffindor o un Slytherin no significa nada. A mí no me importa en donde me seleccione el sombrero, pero quiero estar contigo.

—¿Y si no se puede? ¿Y si voy a Slytherin y tú a Gryffindor? —preguntó y Remus vio que sabía de lo que hablaba. Probablemente Draco sospechaba, basándose en sus temperamentos, que podría pasar.

—No vamos a dejar de ser amigos por una tontería como esa, ¿o sí? —Draco negó—. Bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir al respecto.   
Ambos niños se miraron en silencio y sonrieron antes de dirigir la mirada al televisor. Remus estuvo a punto de irse, pero Sirius apareció por el pasillo a gran velocidad con expresión exorbitante, sujetando lo que parecía pergamino entre las manos.

—¡Harry! —llamó entonces emocionado y todos se reunieron al centro del salón—. ¡Mira lo que acabamos de recibir! —dijo y la emoción era palpable en cada uno de los presentes.

Harry no esperó más. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y rompió el sello rojo de la misiva sin mucho cuidado, extrayendo el interior de la carta. El niño ni si quiera tuvo la delicadeza de leerla toda, le bastaba con saber que la tenía y que podría ir al colegio de sus sueños nada más terminar el verano.

Esa noche Narcissa se unió a ellos para la cena y los cinco juntos celebraron que, por fin, sus muchachos comenzarían a recibir formación mágica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos muchas gracias por leer. Este pequeño mensaje es para decirles que, por ahora, está historia llega hasta aqui. ¿Por qué? Porque con Harry en Hogwarts la interacción con Sirius y Remus va a ser mínima y la historia se trataba de eso principalmente. Sin embargo, no descarto agregar capítulos Drarry más adelante, así que asegúrense de guardar la historia en sus bibliotecas por si eso ocurre.
> 
> Nos leemos después ❤️


End file.
